The Agency
by LSAfor
Summary: Après la mort de son père, Callie Torres, ex-agent d'une cellule ultra-secrète du gouvernement que personne ne peut quitter vivant, décide de se venger en démantelant l'organisation qui est responsable de l'assassinat. Elle se retourne donc contre ses anciens employeurs qui la traquent sans relâche. L'agent Robbins, son ancien mentor, est chargée de la capturer. Morte ou vive.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone!

Me voici de retour pour une nouvelle fanfiction, qui j'espère vous plaira!

On est dans un univers totalement différent de**_ I Was Made For You_** mais celle-ci aussi est une UA. Comme vous avez pu vous en douter en lisant le résumé, l'action sera au rendez-vous pour le Calzona.

Pour écrire cette histoire, je me suis inspirée de l'univers de la série _Nikita_. Donc si vous voyez des ressemblances avec, c'est normal! ^^

Je publie d'abord le Prologue. Le 1er chapitre sera surement pour la fin de la semaine ou le début de semaine prochaine.

Voilà pour les petites explications!

LSAfor'

* * *

_Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Shonda Rhimes, créatrice de la série Grey's Anatomy_

* * *

**Prologue :**

Mon père me disait souvent que la seule chose qui pouvait venir à bout d'une vendetta, c'était l'amour. Pour lui, seul ce sentiment valait la peine qu'on abandonne pour pouvoir passer à autre chose.

Mais quand est-il lorsque notre désir de vengeance né de l'amour ? L'amour d'un père, l'amour d'un meilleur ami, l'amour d'une personne qui a tout sacrifié pour nous ? Comment abandonner son désir de se venger lorsqu'on nous a retiré injustement la seule chose, la seule personne qui aurait été capable de nous y faire renoncer ?

Je pense connaître la réponse : on ne peut pas. Tout simplement. Quand tout ce que vous aimez vous a été pris, il ne vous reste que la vengeance.

À l'âge de 23 ans, alors que je vivais une vie qu'on pouvait facilement qualifier de banale, m'épanouissant à la fac et profitant de la fortune de mon père, ma vie a basculé.

J'ai commis un meurtre de sang-froid, j'ai tué quelqu'un et ceci m'a amené directement au couloir de la mort. J'aimerais dire qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur. Que si c'était à refaire, j'agirais différemment. Mais ce serait un mensonge.

La veille de ma condamnation, j'ai reçu une visite d'une personne qui se disait travailler pour le gouvernement. Elle m'a proposé de me sortir de là, de me donner une seconde chance de faire les choses correctement en servant mon pays.

C'est ainsi que j'ai été recruté par l'_Agence Underground, _une cellule secrète du gouvernement,et que je suis devenue un agent luttant pour le bien de mon pays.

Enfin c'est ce que je croyais… Ou plutôt ce qu'on m'a fait croire. J'ai commis beaucoup de mal, j'ai tué de nombreuses personnes et j'en ai torturé d'autre, sans jamais me poser de question. J'étais un agent, l'un des meilleurs qui soit. Mon rôle n'était pas de réfléchir mais d'exécuter. On me disait que c'était pour le bien de la nation, que la corruption était nécessaire. Donc je m'y suis tenu…

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils tuent mon père.

Je me suis échappée, devenant ainsi une fugitive, et depuis ils me traquent sans répit.

Mon ancien mentor, la personne qui m'a entrainé et en qui je croyais le plus, a pour mission de me capturer.

Mais ma mission à moi est tout autre; je tuerais ceux qui ont assassiné mon père, les faisant tomber un par un.

Contre le sentiment de souffrance injuste, on ne trouve satisfaction que de deux seules manières: le pardon absolu ou la vengeance mortelle. Mon histoire n'est pas une histoire de pardon.

Je m'appelle Callie Torres, et voici mon histoire…


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonsoir à tous!

Me voici lancer pour le 1er chapitre!

Je tenais à remercier les reviewers pour l'enthousiasme et la fidélité dont vous faite preuve! C'est un réel plaisir et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

Je vous laisse à votre lecture!

LSAfor'

* * *

_« Plus la patience est grande, plus belle est la vengeance »_

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Le bâtiment de la _Torres-Consolidate _était l'un des plus impressionnants de Manhattan. Il surplombait de façon presque majestueuse les autres établissements qui prônaient sur l'une des places les plus influentes du monde.

Face à cette façade d'acier qui lui donnait l'impression de se perdre dans le ciel par sa hauteur, Callie se sentait encore plus intimidée que lorsqu'elle était âgée de cinq ans et qu'elle venait rendre visite à son père au bureau.

Elle continua de fixer l'entrée du bâtiment d'un air songeur. Elle repoussait depuis maintenant trop longtemps sa venue ici. Quatre mois pour être précise. Depuis que son père était mort.

Callie n'avait pas eu le courage de revenir ici, dans son entreprise alors que lui n'était plus là. Arpenter les couloirs de l'étage où se situait son bureau était une chose qu'elle appréhendait beaucoup plus que n'importe laquelle des missions qu'elle avait eues à l'Agence. Mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait dans une impasse dans ses recherches, elle s'était rendue à l'évidence: s'il y avait un lieu où ses réponses se trouvaient, c'était dans le sanctuaire de son père. Et même si elle était sûre que l'_Underground_ était déjà passé par là, il fallait qu'elle tente sa chance.

Après un dernier moment d'hésitation, Callie entra prudemment à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle soit vue, sinon elle ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention. Après tout, la fille de Carlos Torres était censée être morte depuis deux ans maintenant.

Elle longea le Hall en contournant les vigils qui gardaient l'accueil et s'avança vers l'ascenseur réservé aux employés qu'elle appela à l'aide du badge qu'elle avait volé préalablement. Son plan tournait inlassablement dans sa tête, elle avait tout prévu et le fait de connaitre la moindre parcelle de ce bâtiment était un avantage inestimable.

Elle regarda les numéros des étages défiler sous ses yeux puis lorsque l'ascenseur s'immobilisa au dernier étage, elle sortit avec prudence même si, comme elle le réalisa, ce n'était pas réellement nécessaire vu que l'endroit était pratiquement vide. Callie se félicita d'avoir choisi l'heure du déjeuner et ne perdit pas de temps avant de se diriger vers l'ancien bureau de son père.

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle regarda la plaque argentée sur la porte qui indiquait « Carlos Torres ». Comme lui avait appris la jeune fille à qui elle avait volé le badge un peu plus tôt dans la journée, le nouveau dirigeant de l'entreprise avait pris un nouveau bureau, laissant celui-ci comme une sorte d'hommage à son prédécesseur.

Callie avait soupçonné l'Agence d'être derrière cette décision. Ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à mettre la main sur ce qu'ils cherchaient et souhaitaient probablement garder une main mise sur l'endroit. Ou alors, comme elle l'appréhendait, ils se doutaient qu'elle finirait par venir ici et cherchait donc à la piéger.

Callie secoua la tête et se baissa vers la serrure de la porte. Après tout, elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle trouve ce qui avait coûtait la vie à son père.

Après quelques manipulations, elle réussit à forcer la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce. Une vague de nostalgie la gagna lorsqu'elle vit le gigantesque bureau qu'avait l'habitude d'occupait son père. Elle le contourna lentement avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Elle attrapa ensuite une photo et un sourire triste vint s'étirer sur son visage tendit qu'elle observait les visages heureux d'elle et son père sur l'image.

Carlos Torres avait toujours été proche de sa fille et ce depuis le décès de sa femme lorsque Callie n'était seulement âgée que de quatre ans. Il s'était alors juré de tout faire pour qu'elle ne manque de rien, entretenant ainsi avec elle une relation très fusionnelle. Jusqu'à ce que tout bascule et que sa fille se retrouve condamner à mort.

Pour mener à bien son recrutement, l'Agence avait dû laisser croire que Callie avait réellement subit sa sentence. Ainsi, elle s'était vu obligé de tout abandonner de son ancienne vie pour pouvoir démarrer sa nouvelle. Son père avait donc eu le droit à la version officielle: sa fille était décédée, assassinée pendant un soulèvement ayant eu lieu dans la prison féminine de l'Etat de New-York, quelques jours avant sa mise à mort.

Et même si ça avait difficile pour elle, Callie avait fini par accepter que son père la croit morte. Elle avait réalisé que pour qu'il soit en sécurité, elle se devait de le laisser croire qu'il l'avait perdu et durant les deux ans qu'elle avait passé en tant qu'agent de l'Underground, elle était persuadée que c'était toujours le cas.

Jusqu'à ce fameux jour où il l'avait retrouvé.

∞ _Flash-Back ∞_

_- Mija ?_

_Lorsqu'elle entendit cette voix qui lui était si familière, Callie perdit instantanément son sourire et se détourna du vendeur Starbuck à qui elle venait de commander un café pour voir son père la fixait au bord des larmes. Elle sortit immédiatement de la file et s'éloigna à pas précipité dans le sens inverse, tentant en vain d'ignorer les battements rapides de son cœur. Elle venait d'ignorer l'homme qui lui avait donné la vie et qui avait sacrifié la sienne pour elle. Elle venait de se détourner une fois de plus de lui et courait maintenant dans les rues de New-York pour le semer. _

_Arrivée au coin d'une petite ruelle, elle s'arrêta et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour être sure qu'il ne l'avait pas suivi. Elle ne vit aucune trace de lui et poussa un soupir de soulagement, même si une partie d'elle aurait voulu qu'il la rattrape. _

_Soudainement, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête et reconnu avec stupeur le visage serein de son père._

_- Calliope mija, dit-il d'une voix encrée d'émotion._

_Callie leva les yeux vers lui et sentit toutes ses défenses, tous les murs qu'elle s'était construit au sein de l'Agence, s'effondrer comme un château de carte. Elle oublia quelques instants sa prudence et l'enlaça en se laissant aller à pleurer. M. Torres resserra son étreinte et ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes avant que Callie ne se dégage lentement._

_- Je suis désolée papa, s'excusa-t-elle. Tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions…_

_- En réalité non, coupa Carlos. _

_Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la rue avant de se tourner à nouveau vers sa fille qui le regardait dorénavant d'un air incrédule._

_- Je te cherche depuis des jours mija, continua-t-il. Il faut que je te parle de ceux pour qui tu travailles._

_- Tu es au courant pour l'Agence? questionna Callie._

_Dire qu'elle était surprise serait un euphémisme. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder plus lorsqu'elle vit son père sursauter lorsqu'un passant leur demanda du feu. Elle le sentit fébrile et nerveux, deux aspects qui ne caractérisaient en rien Carlos Torres._

_- Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? _

_- Je t'expliquerais tout mais pas ici, répondit Carlos. Viens, ajouta-t-il en lui saisissant la main._

_Cependant, Callie ne bougea pas, hésitant à le suivre. Elle était censée retrouver Arizona dans une heure pour une mission filature et si elle n'arrivait pas à l'heure, elle attirerait l'attention et une enquête interne serait ouverte, ce qui mettrait en danger son père. Son nouveau statut d'Agent lui donnait certes beaucoup plus de libertés que celui de recrue, mais elle restait tout de même surveillée et si en temps normal ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça, cette fois-ci elle avait peur._

_Carlos sembla comprendre les inquiétudes de sa fille. Il revint sur ses pas et lui adressa un sourire qu'il voulut rassurant._

_- Ils ne nous trouveront pas là où on va, rassura-t-il. Et on sera plus en sécurité pour parler. Fais-moi confiance._

_- Ok, concéda-t-elle. _

_Callie se dirigea donc vers sa voiture, en compagnie de son père et suivit ses indications à travers la ville, jusqu'à un immeuble miteux à Harlem. _

_- Tu savais que je n'étais pas morte? demanda après un long moment de silence Callie._

_- Oui, répondit simplement Carlos._

_- Depuis combien de temps le savais-tu? _

_Carlos ne répondit pas et indiqua de la main à Callie un endroit où se garer. Elle s'exécuta sans rien dire et descendit du véhicule mais sentit son malaise s'agrandir au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait du petit immeuble. _

_- Le grand Carlos Torres dans Harlem, j'ai du mal à y croire, tenta de plaisanter Callie._

_- Il y a beaucoup de choses qui te surprendraient chérie, répondit Carlos avec un mince sourire._

_Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment jusqu'à un appartement au deuxième étage. Lorsqu'il déverrouilla la porte, Carlos fit un signe à sa fille lui indiquant d'entrer à l'intérieur. Elle fut surprise de trouver une pièce remplit de matériels informatiques en tout genre. Dans le même style que ceux que manipulait Karev quand il jouait les geeks de l'Underground._

_- Je suppose que tu ne viens pas ici pour boire le thé, lança-t-elle en s'avançant au milieu de la pièce._

_- Pas vraiment non, répondit Carlos._

_Callie se tourna vers lui et l'observa avec un peu plus d'attention. Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu et elle avait l'impression que pour son père c'était une décennie qui était passé. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus blanc qu'avant et les rides qui étaient déjà présentes sur son visage et qui lui amenait avant un air de sagesse, lui donnait dorénavant des aspects cadavériques. Il avait aussi perdu énormément de poids et donnait l'impression de porter celui du monde entier._

_- Maintenant qu'on est sur ton territoire, tu vas enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe?_

_- Je ne sais même pas par où commencer, répondit Carlos dans un rire nerveux._

_- Pourquoi tu ne commencerais pas par me dire comment savais-tu que j'étais encore en vie ?_

_Carlos soupira et s'installa sur le canapé avant de faire un signe de tête à sa fille pour qu'elle le rejoigne. Lorsqu'elle s'assit à son tour, il prit la parole._

_- Si j'étais au courant que tu n'étais pas morte, c'est parce que j'en suis à l'origine…_

_- Je te demande PARDON ?! s'exclama Callie._

_M. Torres ferma les yeux et poussa un nouveau soupir. Callie n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir vu un jour avec cet air de lassitude sur son visage, ce qui eut le don de l'inquiéter un peu plus._

_- Lorsque j'ai vu que ton audience n'allait rien donner et que tu allais être condamnée à mort, j'ai demandé à l'Agence d'intervenir, expliqua Carlos. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir…_

_- Tu travailles pour l'Agence?_

_- Non, répondit M. Torres d'un ton catégorique. _

_Il se tourna pour s'approcher un peu plus de sa fille et posa ses mains sur ses épaules._

_- Écoute ce n'est pas le plus important à l'heure actuelle, poursuivit-il. Il faut que tu saches des choses importantes sur l'Underground. Ce ne sont pas ceux que tu crois…_

_Ils furent interrompus par une sonnerie émanant de la poche de Callie. Elle en extirpa son téléphone et se leva d'un bond._

_- Merde! jura-t-elle. Il faut absolument que je m'en aille…_

_- NON! _

_Carlos se releva à son tour et fit face à sa fille, une expression implorante marquant son visage._

_- Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Ils sont dangereux mija, il ne faut pas que t'y retournes…_

_- Il faut que j'y aille papa, c'est un code noir, expliqua Callie. S'ils ne me voient pas arriver bientôt, ils vont considérer que c'est une désertion et envoyer du monde à ma poursuite. Et je ne veux surtout pas te mettre en danger._

_Callie remarqua qu'il ne semblait pas convaincu. Elle s'avança vers lui et posa ses mains sur son visage._

_- Je te promets de revenir très vite, ne bouge surtout pas d'ici…_

_Elle posa ensuite un baiser sur son front et s'en alla rapidement._

∞ _Fin du Flash-Back ∞_

Lorsqu'elle était revenue deux heures plus tard, elle avait trouvé le bâtiment encerclé par des voitures de polices. Sentant que le pire venait de se produire, elle s'était précipitée vers l'entrée alors que les ambulanciers sortaient un corps dans une civière et lorsqu'elle avait reconnu le visage de son père, elle s'était effondrée.

Quelques jours après, le titre du _New-York Times_ affichait que le PDG de _Torres-Corporate_ était mort d'une overdose dans un quartier malfamé de la ville. Elle avait été obligée de lire un article qui dénigrait son père, indiquant qu'il avait été retrouvé dans un appartement miteux à Harlem avec une grosse quantité d'ecstasy.

La raison officielle avait été que la cause de sa mort avait été sa dépendance à la drogue.

Mais Callie savait que les seuls responsables étaient ses employeurs. Son père savait des choses donc il fallait qu'ils se débarrassent de lui. Et elle, comme une idiote, elle s'était éloignée. Il l'avait supplié de rester, de ne pas partir et elle ne l'avait pas écouté. Elle avait voulu le protéger et au lieu de ça, elle les avait menés tout droit à lui.

Callie secoua la tête pour chasser de son esprit ses pensées, retira son sac à dos puis s'installa derrière l'ancien bureau de son père. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle commença à chercher dans tous les recoins de la pièce. Au bout d'une heure de fouille, elle se résigna, poussa un cri de rage et balança un coup de poing contre le dossier du fauteuil. Une douleur la gagna lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de taper contre quelque chose d'extrêmement dure. Un énorme sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'elle attrapa son sac. Elle en sortit un couteau et sans cérémonie le planta dans le dossier du fauteuil de bureau et déchira le cuir qui le composait. Elle plongea sa main à l'intérieur et en sortit une petite boite métallique.

- Bingo! s'enthousiasma-t-elle

Elle s'apprêta à l'ouvrir lorsqu'elle entendue un bruit émanait de l'extérieur. Callie fourra rapidement la boite dans son sac, le remis sur son dos et s'avança précautionneusement vers la porte avant de l'entrouvrir. Elle vit plusieurs hommes en costumes qui encerclaient le bureau de la secrétaire.

- Il faut que l'on accède immédiatement à l'ancien bureau de M. Torres, dit autoritairement une voix qui lui sembla familière.

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer sans un mandat ou un truc dans le genre, répondit la secrétaire.

Callie poussa un juron en refermant la porte. Elle se doutait qu'en venant ici, elle se ferait surement encerclé par ses anciens collègues mais elle avait tout de même espérait que ce ne serait pas le cas.

- Et bien on va être obligé de passer au plan B, se dit-elle à elle-même.

Elle attrapa le pistolet qu'elle avait glissé dans sa ceinture et rouvrit la porte discrètement avant de sortir.

- Elle est ici! s'exclama un homme qu'elle reconnut comme étant Ross.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, elle entendit plusieurs coups de feu. Elle se précipita vers les escaliers et commença à les monter. Connaissant les méthodes de travails de l'Agence, Callie savait que le bâtiment devait surement être encerclait et le toit restait donc sa seule solution. Elle eut seulement le temps de grimper quelques marches qu'elle fut rattrapée par deux hommes.

- Salut les gars! lança-t-elle avec un sourire.

L'un d'eux leva son arme vers sa direction mais elle fut plus rapide et le désarma d'un coup de pied, avant de l'assommer de sa propre arme. Elle utilisa ensuite le corps de sa victime comme bouclier pour se débarrasser du deuxième.

- Toujours un plaisir de vous revoir, dit ironiquement Callie à l'adresse des deux corps inertes avant de reprendre son ascension vers le toit.

Arrivée en haut, elle ouvrit sans aucun mal la porte et s'avança au milieu de la piste où atterrissait en temps normal les hélicoptères puis jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour d'elle. Elle s'avança ensuite au bord et chercha le gros câble qu'elle avait repérait un peu plus tôt et qui était relié à un poteau électrique d'une rue adjacente au bâtiment. Lorsqu'elle le trouva, elle retira une sangle de son sac. Derrière elle, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau à la volée.

- Plus un geste Torres!

Callie esquissa un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers son interlocuteur et de pointer également son arme sur elle. Il s'agissait d'une femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'un bleu azur que Callie trouvait très envoutant.

Elle n'avait pas revu Arizona Robbins depuis qu'elle s'était enfuie de l'Agence et l'avoir face à elle en cet instant lui faisait ressentir une panoplie de sentiments. De la haine, de la colère, un sentiment de trahison mais aussi, et sans qu'elle n'y puisse rien, Callie ressentit un sentiment de joie.

- Je dois dire que je suis surprise de te voir, déclara Callie sans se dépêtrer de son sourire. Je ne pensais pas que mon cas exigeait l'intervention du bras droit du Colonel…

Arizona s'approcha doucement de son ancienne recrue, son arme toujours pointée sur elle, lui faisant ainsi face.

- Lâche ton arme Torres, dit-elle d'une voix neutre. Ne m'oblige pas à te tirer dessus…

Callie laissa échapper un rire.

- Mon ancien mentor m'a toujours appris qu'il ne fallait jamais baisser son arme, répondit-elle. Et j'ai toujours eu tendance à respecter ce qu'elle me disait…

Elle remarqua la mâchoire d'Arizona se serrer mais la blonde sembla garder son calme. Callie recula discrètement vers le bord jusqu'à sentir le vide sous ses talons. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction du câble pour le repérer.

- Rends-toi et tu auras encore toutes tes chances, poursuivit Arizona calmement.

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux de Callie qui redressa la tête et croisa de nouveau le regard azur de la personne qui lui avait longtemps inspiré confiance.

- Nous savons toutes les deux que jamais je ne te suivrais Arizona, lança Callie, alors cesses ton baratin…

Elles se fixèrent quelques secondes sans qu'aucune d'elles n'esquisse le moindre geste. Callie sentait son cœur battre à toute rompe et elle ne savait pas si c'était le fait qu'elle s'apprêtait à sauter d'une des plus hautes tours de New-York ou si c'était le fait d'avoir Arizona face à elle, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentit perdre son calme.

- Vous saviez que je viendrais ici, dit-elle brisant ainsi le silence, dans le bureau de la personne que vous avez froidement assassiné. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne, n'est-ce pas?

- Donnes-moi ce que tu as trouvé et je te promets que je ne te ferais aucun mal…

Un nouveau rire s'échappa de la gorge de Callie.

- Ça fait longtemps que je ne crois plus en tes promesses, répondit-elle froidement.

Callie baissa son arme et la jeta aux pieds d'Arizona, faisant ainsi détourner le regard de la blonde pendant quelques secondes et en profita pour se laisser tomber dans le vide. En une fraction de seconde, elle s'accrocha au câble à l'aide de la sangle et descendit à vive allure jusqu'en bas.

L'atterrissage fut assez rude, amenant quelques séquelles physiques, mais Callie était plutôt satisfaite. Elle avait trouvé quelque chose et elle avait réussi à échapper une nouvelle fois à l'Agence. Elle jeta un dernier regard vers le toit de _Torres-Consolidate_ avant de s'en aller.

Arizona arriva au QG de l'_Underground_ dans une colère noire, ce qui n'échappa pas à ses collègues.

- J'ai l'impression que la mission Torres a été un échec, lança Mark Sloan de son bureau alors qu'elle passait devant lui.

- LA FERME! s'exclama-t-elle avant d'aller s'enfermer dans le sien.

Arrivée à son loft, Callie ouvrit la boite qu'elle avait trouvée dans le bureau de son père et y trouva une clé USB. Elle alluma son ordinateur et l'inséra au moment où son téléphone sonna. Elle attrapa l'appareil et répondit.

- Comment ça s'est passé? demanda la personne au bout du fil.

- Impeccable, répondit Callie. J'ai réussi à récupérer quelque chose et je m'apprête à voir ce que c'est.

- Je m'en suis douté lorsque j'ai vu l'humeur massacrante de Robbins.

Callie esquissa un sourire qui disparut rapidement.

- Fais attention à toi Mark. Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger à cause de moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Torres, répondit Mark. Je sais être très prudent…

Callie hocha doucement la tête puis raccrocha après lui avoir dit au revoir. Elle se reconcentra sur son écran d'ordinateur et ouvrit le seul et unique fichier qui se trouvait sur la clé. Lorsque le document s'ouvrit et qu'elle comprit de quoi il s'agissait, une expression victorieuse vint se dessiner sur le visage de Callie.


	3. Chapitre 2

Amis de soir, bonsoiiiiiiiir!

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour la petite attente pour ce chapitre. J'étais censée posté en fin de semaine dernière, mais ça m'a pris plus de temps... By the way, pour cette fiction, je pense que les Updates seront assez fréquents, j'essayerais au maximum une fois par semaine au moins.

Sinon, je suis très agréablement surprise de voir vos retours bien que je n'ai posté qu'une chapitre pour l'instant, je suis super contente et ça me motive encore plus à écrire! Donc merci beaucoup!

Pour les reviews, j'ai noté qu'il y avait beaucoup de review posté en "Guest". Malheureusement, je ne peux pas personnalisé les réponses aux reviews, ce qui me perturbe car certaines sont vraiment superbes! Donc laissez moi un nom, pour que je puisse vous répondre comme tout le monde ^^

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Aoquesth: tu es toujouuuuuuuuuuurs fidèle au poste et ça ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Je suis contente de te revoir pour cette fic, car tu étais quand même une de mes sources de motivations pour I Was Made For You. Bref, merci pour ta review et merci d'être toujours là! ^^

Lenoschka68: Ravie que ça te plaise, en espérant que la suite te fasse le même effet ^^

Elooo: toi aussi, toujours là et toujours un plaisir pour moi de lire tes petits commentaires! Merci.

KRISTENNE: je suis une grande fan de la série Nikita, mais si ça peut te rassurer, l'action dans ma fic ne sera pas aussi intense que celle de la série. Je ne pense pas avoir le talent des scénaristes qui arrivaient toujours à nous pondre des trucs de fou. L'histoire reste une histoire Calzona avant tout, et les premiers chapitres servent surtout à introduire l'environnement. Si je te perds en cours de route, je te pardonnerais t'inquiète pas! C'est déjà super que tu m'ais suivi jusque maintenant, malgré le fait que le Calzo ne soit pas un de tes ships. A très bientot j'espère!

CatchingFire: contente de te retrouver aussi. On change totalement de contexte là, c'est sur! On verra ce que ça donne, mais je suis heureuse de voir que ça t'emballe XD

surf'up: Non ce n'est pas le grand amour, mais tant mieux! C'est mieux quand c'est compliqué ^^

Mam-mushi: Contente de te retrouver et surtout de retrouver tes reviews déjantés XD. Bon c'est vrai que je fais des fautes d'orthographes, mais je te promet que j'essaye au mieux de les chasser! N'empêche que ce sont de vrais sangsues, elles veulent pas me lâcher! Sinon, moi aussi j'ai un petit faible pour les yeux d'Arizona (ou de Jessica ^^), ils sont magnifiques je suis d'accord! Pour la fic, je te rassure, j'ai déjà le fil conducteur donc pas de chance que j'abandonne. Mais celle-ci me donne un peu plus de difficultés que I Was Made For You donc les Updates risquent d'être un peu plus espacé, mais ça restera régulier (j'espère!). En tout cas, merci pour ton message, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews!

DroDroV: Si ça peut te rassurer, c'est fait exprès que tu es plein de question en tête. Et toute celle que tu m'as posé, je vais y répondre... au fur et à mesure de la fic XD.

Je vais arrêter là en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture!

En espérant que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que j'en ai eu à l'écrire!

_LSAfor'_

* * *

_"Aussi longtemps que l'on médite sa vengeance, on garde sa blessure ouverte" Thomas Fuller_

* * *

Chapitre 2:

Arizona était confinée dans son bureau depuis plus de quatre heures maintenant mais elle était tellement concentrée sur ses recherches qu'elle en avait perdu la notion du temps.

Elle cliqua sur un nouveau lien et se trouva de nouveau dans un cul-de-sac. Elle poussa un soupir agacé, referma son ordinateur portable d'un geste sec puis se tourna vers le tableau d'affichage accroché au mur derrière elle. Son regard se posa sur la photo de Callie épinglée à côté de tous les éléments qu'elle avait récoltés depuis qu'elle avait été mise sur le cas. Arizona fixa le visage de la Latina d'un air songeur.

Cette mission était l'une des plus difficiles qu'elle ait eues depuis qu'elle avait rejoint les rangs de _l'Underground_. Elle avait toujours réussi à ne pas s'impliquer émotionnellement par le passé, mais cette fois-ci elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le recul nécessaire.

∞ _Flash-Back ∞_

_- Robbins il faut qu'on parle, déclara autoritairement une blonde en entrant dans son bureau sans toquer._

_- Mais je t'en prie Hahn entre, répondit Arizona d'une voix agacée._

_Elle se redressa sur son fauteuil et regarda l'autre femme s'avançait face à elle._

_Erica Hahn était surement la personne qu'elle aimait le moins au sein de l'organisation et ce depuis le premier jour où elle avait eu à faire à elle. Hahn était la psychologue de l'Agence. Officiellement, son rôle était d'aider les recrues et les agents à trouver leurs repères au sein de l'organisation en leur permettant de s'intégrer petit à petit à leur nouvel environnement lors de leurs arrivés. Officieusement, et c'est ce qu'Arizona avait très rapidement compris, Hahn était surtout là pour les manipuler psychologiquement afin d'être sure qu'ils soient modelés à l'image de l'Underground. Elle détermine leurs faiblesses, découvre leurs secrets et de là, elle reconnait ceux qui seront de véritables agents et ceux qui doivent être éliminés._

_- Que puis-je faire pour toi ? demanda Arizona._

_- Tu dois former une nouvelle recrue, dit Hahn en s'installant sur le siège face au bureau._

_Arizona la sonda du regard avant de le détourner de nouveau vers son écran d'ordinateur._

_- Ce n'est pas mon rôle et tu le sais, répondit-elle nonchalamment. Va voir Stark, il sera ravi de t'aider._

_Hahn se leva et lui adressa un sourire féroce._

_- Il s'agit de quelqu'un de très important et le Colonel insiste pour que ce soit toi qui t'occupe de sa formation, informa Hahn d'un ton dédaigneux. Il ne te viendrait tout de même pas à l'esprit de discuter les ordres du Colonel R._

_Arizona leva de nouveau les yeux vers l'autre blonde et poussa un soupir de résignation._

_- Bien, concéda-t-elle. Qui est-il ?_

_- Ce n'est pas « il » mais « elle », répondit Hahn. Elle attend à l'extérieur, je te la ramène…_

_Sans attendre de réponse, Hahn sortit quelques minutes et revint en compagnie de quelqu'un. Arizona leva les yeux et fut surprise de voir une jolie jeune femme. Elle avait les cheveux d'un noir jais et une couleur de peau halée qui accentuait sa beauté. Arizona la dévisagea longuement, traçant chaque courbe de son visage, s'attardant sur ses lèvres et remonta jusqu'à ses yeux bruns._

_Oui cette femme était magnifique, c'était incontestable. Mais ce qui la marqua, c'était cette détresse qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses prunelles sombres._

_- Agent Robbins, je vous présente Callie Torres, notre nouvelle recrue, déclara d'un ton solennel Erica Hahn. Callie, voici l'Agent Robbins, c'est elle qui va s'occuper de ta formation… Je vais vous laisser faire connaissance._

_Sur ces mots, Hahn sortit du bureau et laissa Callie seule en compagnie d'Arizona. Cette dernière cessa de la dévisager et retrouva son masque de froideur._

_- Je vais dans l'optique que je peux te tutoyer donc tu peux faire de même, dit Arizona à l'adresse de Callie. Et tu peux aussi m'appeler Arizona._

_- D'accord, répondit sans grande conviction Callie._

_Arizona la lorgna d'un regard perçant._

_- Que ce soit clair, lança la blonde, si tu veux réussir à t'en sortir ici, il faut que tu perdes ton air de chien battu et que tu apprennes à t'imposer…_

_Elle fut satisfaite de voir le regard noir que lui adressa la jeune femme face à elle. S'occuper de nouveau-nés était ce qu'elle détestait faire ici._

∞ _Fin du Flash-Back ∞_

Arizona fut sorti de ses souvenirs par Alex Karev qui frappa à la porte de son bureau.

- On l'a repéré, informa-t-il après avoir été invité à entrer.

La blonde se leva d'un geste brusque, attrapa sa veste et sortit à sa suite.

* * *

Callie redressa ses lunettes sur son nez, ajusta sa chemise et mis son blaser puis s'observa dans le miroir à la recherche du moindre défaut dans sa tenue. Elle lissa machinalement les pans de sa veste tout en continuant de fixer son reflet.

Elle avait fait énormément de chemin ces trois dernières années. Avant qu'elle n'intègre l'Underground, elle n'était qu'une jeune femme de 23 ans qui vivait sa vie d'étudiante à la fac de Duke, aspirant à devenir l'un des plus grands médecins des Etats-Unis. Elle se voyait changer le monde, le parcourir pour le sauver. Et puis, tout avait basculé. Elle, qui aspirait à sauver des vies, avait ôté celle de quelqu'un et des dizaines d'autre après lui…

∞ _Flash-Back ∞_

_L'obscurité n'était pas une chose qui la dérangeait habituellement. Elle n'arrivait à trouver le sommeil que lorsqu'aucune once de lumière ne pénétrait ses volets et lorsqu'elle était énervée, elle ne retrouvait son calme que dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Non, Callie n'avait pas peur du noir. Certaine fois, elle y trouvait même une certaine sérénité._

_Mais alors qu'elle était dans l'obscurité de cette cellule, elle ne rêvait que d'une chose: revoir la lumière du jour. En plus d'avoir perdue la notion du temps, Callie n'avait plus aucune volonté de vivre. Les ténèbres de sa prison avaient réussi à venir à bout de son mental. Alors qu'au début, elle gardait espoir que les choses s'arrangent, maintenant elle n'attendait qu'une chose: que tout ceci se termine…_

_Son jugement était passé et elle était condamnée à mort. Son père avait mis les meilleurs avocats sur l'affaire, mais c'était perdu d'avance. Le meurtre d'un policier était un des pires crimes condamnables, peu importe qu'il était un ripou qui menaçait sa vie. Toutes les preuves étaient contre elle et elle devait en payer le prix dorénavant._

_Après ce qui lui semblait être des jours, la porte de sa cellule d'isolement s'ouvrit et le flot de lumière qui pénétra à l'intérieur lui brula les yeux._

_- Tu as de la visite Torres, lança la gardienne._

_Callie ouvrit difficilement les yeux et lui lança un regard incrédule. Elle n'avait pas le droit aux visites jusqu'au jour de son exécution qui devait avoir lieu dans six mois._

_- Allez Torres, bouges-toi! s'exclama la gardienne en s'approchant d'elle._

_Elle fut amenée dans une pièce isolée de la prison où on la fit s'asseoir avant de la menotter à sa chaise. Après quelques instants, une femme, habillé d'un tailleur et à peine plus âgés qu'elle pénétra dans la salle. Callie ne la quitta pas des yeux alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la chaise en face d'elle. La femme était grande, ses long cheveux blonds lui tombait en cascade sur les épaules alors que ses yeux d'un bleu glacial accentuait l'air austère qui tiraillait ses traits._

_La blonde s'installa puis regarda Callie droit dans les yeux._

_- Comment ça va Callie? demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme._

_Callie ne répondit pas et continua de la dévisager_

_- Qui êtes-vous? finit-elle par questionner._

_La femme en face d'elle esquissa un sourire._

_- Je suis quelqu'un qui est là pour t'aider…_

_- J'ai dit à mon père que je ne voulais plus d'avocate, s'agaça la Latina._

_- Avocate? répéta la blonde. Là, je me sens insultée…_

_L'air suffisant de la femme face à elle commençait à réellement énerver Callie. La blonde sembla s'en rendre compte et s'avança un peu plus sur sa chaise. Elle posa ses deux mains sur la table qui la séparait de la Latina et lui lança un regard appuyé._

_- Je m'appelle Erica Hahn et je suis ici pour te donner une seconde chance…_

∞ _Fin du Flash-Back ∞_

Le siège de la CIA était le seul bâtiment imposant de la ville de Langley. Et Callie continuait de se demander pourquoi le gouvernement avait choisi cette ville de Virginie pour abriter l'une des organisations les plus puissantes du monde.

Stratégiquement, c'est vrai qu'elle était bien située. À seulement une centaine de kilomètre de New-York et de Washington. Mais l'accalmie de l'environnement amenait une certaine facilité à s'infiltrer, ce qui était une grosse lacune pour la sécurité mais représentait une très bonne opportunité pour Callie.

Elle pénétra à l'intérieur du bâtiment en sortant son téléphone portable qu'elle porta à son oreille et s'avança d'un pas sure vers l'espace d'accueil où une jeune femme était assise.

- Je vous ai déjà dit Sandy que cette affaire ne peut pas attendre! dit-elle d'un ton abrupt en faisant mine d'avoir quelqu'un en ligne.

Elle posa ensuite une main sur le combiné et se tourna vers la secrétaire qui lui lança un regard suspicieux.

- Je dois voir le secrétaire au greffe, lui dit-elle.

- Et vous êtes? interrogea la secrétaire.

Callie leva une main lui indiquant d'attendre et hocha la tête de façon agacée. Elle savait que son laisser-passer dépendait de son comportement. Donc elle se devait de la jouer fine.

- Très bien, laissez ça sur mon bureau je m'en occuperais en revenant.

Elle fit mine de raccrocher avant de faire face de nouveau à la jeune femme qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

- Votre nom s'il vous plait, demanda d'un ton agacé l'hôtesse d'accueil.

La voix d'Arizona retentit dans sa tête : _« Une des choses les plus importantes quand tu es sous-couverture, c'est de choisir un nom très commun lorsque tu te présentes. Comme ça, si des recherches sont faites, elles prennent beaucoup plus de temps, du fait que beaucoup plus de personnes porte le même nom.»_

- Agent Maria Smith du Bureau Fédéral, se présenta Callie impatiemment en tendant sa fausse carte du FBI.

- Je vous demande quelques instants, répondit l'autre femme en tapant sur son clavier. Il faut que je fasse une reconnaissance…

Callie se mordit la lèvre inférieure, inquiète.

- Écoutez jeune fille, je n'ai pas quelques instants, s'agaça-t-elle. Il faut que je le vois TOUT DE SUITE!

- Il y a des procédures à suivre…

- Je m'en fiche de vos procédures, coupa Callie, à l'heure où je suis en train de vous parler, des centaines de vies sont en danger… Vous voulez réellement les risquer pour une histoire de « procédures » ?!

Elle vit le teint de la secrétaire virer au rouge alors qu'elle balbutiait quelques mots incompréhensibles.

- Vos supérieurs vont être contents d'apprendre l'impertinence dont vous faites preuve, ajouta Callie d'un ton menaçant.

Les épaules de la jeune fille s'affaissèrent.

- C'est le bureau 266 au 2ème étage…

Callie lui adressa un grand sourire et attrapa le badge visiteur qu'elle lui tendit.

- Merci.

Elle se dépêcha de prendre l'ascenseur et suivit les indications que lui avait données l'hôtesse d'accueil. Arrivée au deuxième étage, elle montra son badge aux agents de la sécurité, se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau 266 et entra à l'intérieur sans toquer au préalable.

- Hey! s'offusqua la personne derrière le bureau. Je peux savoir ce que vous faites?!

Callie referma la porte derrière elle et fit face à l'homme qui s'était levé. Elle enleva ses lunettes et le fixa quelques instants avant de s'approcher de lui.

- Richard Webber? demanda-t-elle.

L'homme acquiesça doucement.

- Je suis Callie Torres, la fille de Carlos Torres, continua la brune. Je sais que vous le connaissiez…

Webber la regarda d'un air incrédule avant de se laisser retomber sur sa chaise.

- Je pensais que vous étiez morte…

- Et bien ce n'est pas le cas, répondit Callie simplement.

Elle tira la chaise face au bureau et s'installa alors que Webber ne la quittait pas des yeux.

- Mon père est mort avant de me dire quoi que ce soit. Mais depuis, j'ai réussi à récolter beaucoup d'information et il s'avère que vous êtes la seule personne en qui mon père avait confiance. Et donc, la seule qui peut m'aider.

- Pour?

Callie le fixa quelques instants avant de répondre:

- Démanteler l'_Underground_…

Webber se leva brusquement de sa chaise et alla vérifier que la porte était bien fermé et surtout que personne ne pouvait les entendre avant de revenir à sa place. Il fit de nouveau face à Callie, le visage grave.

- Vous connaissez l'existence de l'Underground?

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la Latina.

- En réalité, j'en faisais partis, informa-t-elle. Je me suis enfuie après la mort de mon père…

- Enfuie?! répéta surpris Webber.

Callie répondit par un acquiescement.

- Et bien, il y a une première à tout, commenta le vieil homme. Écoutez, mademoiselle Torres, je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez savoir à mon sujet mais votre père ne m'a pas dit grand-chose à moi non plus. Il voulait que je commence des recherches au sujet de l'Underground mais je ne me suis confronté qu'à des culs-de-sac. Je n'ai pas assez de pouvoirs pour en faire plus…

Il poussa un soupir de résignation avant de se masser les tempes d'un geste las. Callie ouvrit la veste de son blaser et sortit un papier de sa poche intérieur qu'elle tendit à Webber. Ce dernier le prit tout en lui adressant un regard interrogateur.

- Il s'agit de la liste des personnes qui finance les activités de l'Agence, indiqua Callie. Je l'ai trouvé dans le bureau de mon père il y a quelques jours et après quelques recherches, il s'avère que la plupart sont du gouvernement…

Richard Webber étudia la liste avec beaucoup d'intérêt avant de relever la tête.

- C'est un début mais ce n'est pas suffisant, dit-il après quelques secondes. Je ne suis que simple secrétaire au greffe et malgré la clandestinité de l'Agence, il s'agit d'une organisation très puissante. Illégale certes, mais puissante…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut alors?

- Des preuves, répondit Webber.

Callie lui adressa un grand sourire avant de se lever et de remettre ses lunettes.

- Je m'occupe de vous les trouver alors, affirma-t-elle avant de prendre congés.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que viendrait foutre Torres à la CIA ? interrogea bêtement Ross.

Arizona lui jeta un regard exaspéré avant de se reconcentrer sur l'entrée du bâtiment. Elle était assise en compagnie de deux agents de l'Agence dans son véhicule et surveillait les allées et venues de l'établissement. Après de longues heures d'attente, alors que les deux autres idiots s'étaient endormis, elle vit au loin, une femme aux cheveux d'un noir intense et portant des lunettes, sortir du bâtiment à pas précipitées. Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur son visage. Elle pourrait la reconnaitre sous n'importe quelle couverture et quel que soit la distance.

Veillant à ne pas la perdre de vue, elle réveilla ses deux rookies qui ne réalisèrent rien.

- Vous restez ici et continuez de surveiller, ordonna-t-elle. Je reviens…

Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'a poussé à y aller seule, mais ce qui était sure c'est qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas la laisser s'échapper une nouvelle fois. Elle laissa donc Ross et Avery sur le site et suivit Callie qui venait de prendre un taxi.

Après quelques minutes de route, ce dernier s'arrêta devant un petit motel où elle vit la brune descendre. Elle se gara un peu plus loin et continua de la suivre prudemment jusqu'à une chambre où elle l'a vit entrer.

Arizona sortit son arme et s'avança jusqu'à la porte qu'elle défonça d'un coup de pied. Elle vit Callie se retourner vers elle, une expression de surprise au visage, totalement coincée.

- Les mains en l'air Torres, ordonna-t-elle en pointant son arme sur elle.


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonsoir à tous!

Me revoilà pour le chapitre 3! En espérant qu'il vous plaira! J'attend vos avis avec impatience!

Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font toujours chaud au coeur et me motive vraiment à publier le plus vite possible. Je suis désolé, par manque de temps et dans une volonté absolu de poster la suite ce soir, je ne répondrais pas aux reviews pour cette fois-ci, mais je vous promet de me rattraper pour le prochain chapitre

Bonne lecture à vous et HAPPY GREY'S DAY!

LSAfor'

* * *

_"Quand il s'agit de blesser quelqu'un, il faut le faire de tel manière qu'on ne puisse redouter sa vengeance" Nicolas Machiavel_

* * *

Chapitre 3:

- Les lunettes te vont à ravir, commenta Arizona avec un sourire moqueur en s'approchant un peu plus.

Callie se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il était inconcevable qu'elle se fasse attraper maintenant. Pas après la grande avancée qu'elle avait eu avec Webber… Et ce n'était certainement pas Arizona qui allait lui faire tout foirer!

D'un geste vif, elle désarma la blonde d'un coup de pied. Cette dernière réagit instinctivement et reprit rapidement le dessus. Elle plaqua Callie contre le mur et sortit un couteau de sa poche arrière qu'elle mit sous sa gorge.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, menaça Arizona, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres de celui de la brune.

Callie savait qu'elle était dans une situation qu'elle pouvait facilement qualifier de merdique. Mais la seule chose à laquelle son cerveau pensait à cet instant, c'était le souffle d'Arizona qui se mêlait au sien alors que son corps réagissait ardemment à la pression qu'exerçait celui de la blonde sur lui.

∞ _Flash-Back ∞_

_- Encore raté! s'exaspéra une nouvelle fois Callie._

_Un rire cristallin retentit derrière elle ce qui la fit sourire malgré sa mauvaise humeur. Elle se détourna de la cible sur laquelle elle s'exerçait à lancer des couteaux pour lancer un regard à la blonde qui l'observait, assise un peu plus loin._

_- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle! ronchonna Callie. Tu es censée m'apprendre et non te moquer…_

_- Je ne me moque pas, répondit Arizona._

_Face au regard appuyé que lui lança Callie, elle ajouta:_

_- Bon d'accord, un peu…_

_Callie avait rejoint l'Agence depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. Arizona ne saurait dire depuis combien exactement, mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est que son arrivé avait été une véritable bouffée d'air frais pour elle._

_L'idée de s'occuper d'une recrue était loin d'être tentante. C'était surtout un frein à sa mission première. Si Arizona avait rejoint l'Underground, ce n'était pas pour s'occuper de jeunes totalement pommés, donc lorsque Hahn était venue la voir avec son air suffisant et goguenard, lui demandant de s'en charger, elle avait été agacé et totalement réticente._

_Mais rapidement, une complicité particulière s'était installée entre elle et Callie. Elle avait trouvé son histoire touchante et s'était vite rendu compte que, derrière ces yeux tristes et perdus, se cachait une femme forte, intelligente et dotée d'un sens de l'humour inégalable. _

_Bien sûr Callie Torres était aussi quelqu'un de très jolie, Arizona ne pouvait le nier. Elle s'était surprise plusieurs fois à la fixer, dessinant de ses yeux chaque courbe du corps pulpeux de la Latina._

_Une fois de plus, face à la moue attendrissante qu'affichait Callie, elle se mit une claque mentale pour retrouver ses esprit, se leva et s'approcha d'elle._

_- Réessaye…_

_Callie la regarda sceptique puis attrapa un couteau et le lança. De nouveau, il atterrit loin de la cible. La brune poussa un profond soupir, ce qui fit sourire Arizona._

_- Arrête de t'énerver, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Il m'a fallu des mois pour maitriser ma précision, ne t'attend pas à y arriver en quelques heures…_

_- Je sais, souffla Callie. C'est juste que… Ça va faire deux heures qu'on est ici et je n'ai même pas réussi à toucher une fois la cible!_

_- Tu t'y prends mal, exposa Arizona._

_Elle s'avança derrière le dos de Callie et posa une main au bas de son dos. Au contact, la brune sentit un soubresaut dans son estomac. Cette nouvelle proximité entre elles ne laissa aucune d'elles indifférentes._

_Sentant le corps d'Arizona contre le sien, son souffle chatouillant son oreille alors que sa main était toujours posée sur elle, le cœur de Callie s'emballa._

_- Lorsque tu le lances, murmura Arizona, le mouvement de ton bassin doit être synchro à celui de ta main…_

_Sur ces mots, la blonde attrapa délicatement de son autre main celle de Callie et lui montra. Cette dernière tourna son visage et plongea son regard dans celui azur de la blonde. Pendant quelques secondes, elles ne bougèrent plus, continuant de se noyer chacune dans le regard de l'autre._

_Arizona baissa malgré elle les yeux vers les lèvres de Callie, une envie irrésistible de les emprisonner lui tiraillant les entrailles. Pendant une seconde, elle se sentit perdre la raison et pencha son visage vers celui de la brune. Elle voulait juste les goûter, savoir quel effet ces lèvres auraient contre les siennes. Pendant une seconde, ce désir avait envahi la totalité de son cerveau..._

_- Vas-y essayes, s'entendit-elle dire en s'éloignant brusquement de sa recrue._

_Elle vit Callie sursauter et détourner le regard. Voyant que la Latina s'était de nouveau concentrée sur la cible, elle souffla en essayant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal et d'oublier la sensation du souffle de la brune contre elle. _

∞ _Fin du Flash-Back ∞_

L'une coincée contre le mur, un couteau sous la gorge, l'autre maintenant la pression contre son ancienne protégée, elles continuèrent de se dévisager.

- Deux options se présentent à toi, finit par dire Callie. Soit tu me tues…

Arizona vit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de la brune.

- …soit tu m'embrasses

Sa boutade eu l'effet qu'elle espérait. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle sentit la poigne d'Arizona se desserrer et en profita pour reprendre le dessus. Elle éloigna la main de la blonde qui tenait le couteau et lui mit un grand coup de tête. Tout de suite après, elle attrapa la lampe de chevet qui était à sa portée de main et assomma Arizona avec.

- Aïe! s'exclama Callie en se massant le front.

Elle se pencha ensuite sur le corps de son mentor –rectification : ex-mentor – et vérifia son pouls. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle le sentit battre contre ses doigts.

- Je suis désolée pour la migraine que tu vas te taper, dit-elle à l'adresse du corps inerte.

* * *

Arizona se sentit émerger avec une douleur lancinante au crâne. Elle papillonna des yeux mais la vision qui s'offrait à elle était flou. Voulant bouger, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était attachée solidement sur une des chaises de la chambre de motel où elle avait suivi Callie. Elle essaya de bouger de nouveau mais abandonna rapidement, ses liens étant trop serrés.

- Je sais qu'ils vont se rendre compte de sa disparition mais que veux-tu que je fasse? La tuer?

Arizona ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la voix étouffée qu'elle entendait.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça…

C'était Callie, elle en était maintenant sure. Personne ne lui répondait, elle devait donc être au téléphone.

- Très bien, j'attends ton message…

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils venaient vers elle. Callie apparu rapidement sur son champ de vision.

- Tu es réveillé, constata la Latina.

Arizona ne répondit pas tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur le lit, face à elle. La blonde baissa les yeux et vit son arme dans les mains de Callie.

- Tu as l'intention de me tuer? demanda Arizona.

Le ton las qu'elle venait d'employer surpris Callie qui leva les yeux aux ciels.

- Non ça c'est plutôt ton truc, répondit-elle simplement.

- Pourquoi es-tu encore là alors?

La question agaça l'ancien agent. Elle se leva du lit et s'avança vers la fenêtre pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Arizona remarqua l'état de nervosité de Callie et décida de la pousser un peu plus.

- Si ce n'est pas pour me tuer que tu as attendu mon réveil, c'est pourquoi? questionna de nouveau Arizona. Parce que la logique aurait voulu que tu profites de ma perte de connaissance pour t'en aller, surtout qu'à l'Agence ils vont bientôt se rendre compte de ma disparition…

- Je n'en sais rien d'accord?! s'exclama Callie en faisant volte-face. Je suppose que - j'ai juste… besoin de réponses.

Arizona laissa échapper un léger rire qui énerva l'autre femme. Après avoir consulté son téléphone, elle revint s'asseoir face à elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Callie resta silencieuse pendant de longues minutes, à l'observer, avant de reprendre la parole :

- Je me suis longtemps demandé ce que quelqu'un comme toi faisait au sein de l'Agence, dit-elle d'une voix calme. Je me disais qu'une femme aussi désintéressée et avec un si grand cœur n'avait pas sa place dans une organisation telle que l'Underground…

La blonde perdit instantanément son sourire face aux paroles et au regard intense de Callie. Elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre de nouveau de telles paroles de sa part. Pas après qu'elle est désertée l'Agence, pas après qu'elle se soit enfuie. Pas après qu'elle l'ait abandonnée.

- Puis tu m'as dit pourquoi, continua la voix lointaine de Callie, la faisant sortir de ses pensées. Tu m'as dit ce qui t'avais amenais à être là où tu étais et je t'ai longtemps admiré pour ça.

Elle esquissa un sourire triste avant de continuer:

- Mais tu vois Arizona, je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais trompée. Je pense en réalité que tu aimes ça: l'Agence, les meurtres, la corruption…

- Je fais ce que j'ai à faire, répondit Arizona de façon détachée.

- Au contraire, tu t'ais enfermée dans un rôle qui n'étais pas censée être le tiens, rétorqua Callie. Et tu as appris à y prendre goût. Tout ça parce que tu as toujours eu peur d'enfreindre les règles.

Callie se détourna d'Arizona et regarda de nouveau son téléphone, attendant avec inquiétude le message de Mark qui devait la prévenir de l'avancement des choses à l'Agence, essayant d'ignorer les sentiments de colère et de tristesse qui grandissaient au creux de son estomac. Elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de rester. Mais comme depuis qu'elle la connaissait, Arizona restait son talon d'Achille, la seule personne qui arrivait à lui faire perdre toute rationalité. Arizona était celle qui amenait Callie à mettre de côté sa raison pour laisser son cœur dicter ses agissements... Et l'occasion de pouvoir enfin lui parler était trop tentante pour qu'elle la laisse filer. Elle voulait donner à la blonde ce qu'elle ne lui avait pas donné lorsqu'elle était partit : des explications. Mais face au masque de froideur et d'indifférence qu'arborait Arizona, Callie comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur: elle aurait dû partir des lors qu'elle avait été hors circuit.

- Je l'aurais fait pour toi, déclara d'une voix à peine audible Arizona.

Callie oublia momentanément son téléphone et leva de nouveau les yeux vers les prunelles azurs de l'autre femme. La personne en qui elle avait longtemps eu confiance, celle qui lui avait redonné le sourire et avait facilité tellement de choses pour elle. Son cœur lui criait de la croire, que ses yeux bleus qui la troublaient tant ne pouvaient que retranscrire une vraie sincérité. Après tout, n'était-ce pas pour ça qu'elle était restée? Pour qu'Arizona lui donne encore une raison de croire en elle.

Callie était à deux doigts de se lever et de la détacher. Mais l'image du corps sans vie de son père lui vint à l'esprit. Elle se relaissa tomber sur le lit et la regarda de nouveau dans les yeux avant de parler d'une voix basse :

- Et pourtant tu travailles toujours pour ceux qui ont tué mon père, observa-t-elle

Son cœur voulait la croire, c'était un fait. Mais pour une fois, elle laissa sa raison lui montrer qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur. Arizona était la personne qui la pourchassait. Elle était là pour la capturer et la ramener auprès de ceux qu'elle considérait dorénavant comme ses pires ennemies. Elle n'était rien de plus… Il FALLAIT qu'elle ne soit rien de plus.

Callie sursauta légèrement en sentant son téléphone vibrer dans ses mains: _«Karev l'a localisé. Ils arrivent… »_. Elle se redressa brusquement, attrapa sa veste et l'enfila avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers Arizona qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Callie prit une profonde inspiration et retrouva son sourire narquois.

- Et bien c'était un plaisir Robbins…

- Relâche-moi et je te promets d'arranger les choses avec le Colonel, assura Arizona. Rien n'est perdu…

Callie s'approcha de la blonde, posa ses mains de part et d'autre des accoudoirs de la chaise et avança son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- S'il y a bien une chose que mon mentor m'a appris, c'est de ne jamais accorder de crédit aux paroles de l'ennemie.

Son regard s'attarda quelques secondes sur les lèvres d'Arizona avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne en direction de la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et fit un pas à l'extérieur.

- Calliope…

En entendant le ton suppliant d'Arizona mais surtout l'emploi de son prénom, Callie s'arrêta brusquement, ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle se tourna lentement vers elle et la regarda de nouveau dans les yeux, sentant sa gorge se serrer.

- Au revoir Az'.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Arizona arriva au QG de l'Agence et alla directement dans la salle de contrôle informatique. Elle repéra Alex Karev, installé dans son box habituel et s'avança vers lui.

- J'ai besoin de toi le génie, lança-t-elle à son adresse.

Lorsqu'il remarqua sa présence, Alex lui adressa un sourire goguenard.

- Je pensais qu'après le fiasco de ta mission, tu serais rentrée chez toi…

Arizona lui lança un regard noir qui lui fit perdre instantanément son expression moqueuse. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se redressa sur sa chaise.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi? demanda-t-il.

- Ce que tu fais de mieux, répondit Arizona. Je veux que tu me piste un appel téléphonique…

- Un appel téléphonique ? répéta Alex en levant un sourcil.

- Oui, confirma la blonde.

Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant et poussa un soupir. Durant l'heure qu'elle avait passée seule dans la chambre de motel à attendre son extraction, Arizona n'avait cessé de repenser à la conversation qu'elles avaient eue. Callie l'avait qualifié d'ennemie et elle était partie sans se retourner. Et elle ne cessait de se dire depuis, qu'il était temps qu'elle en fasse de même…

- Un appel passé entre 13h et 15h au motel Gran's de Langley, continua la blonde. Surement d'ici…

Alex détourna les yeux de son ordinateur et la regarda d'un air grave.

- Je t'en prie Alex, devança Arizona avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, ne pose pas de question.

Callie était au téléphone avec quelqu'un et il était évident pour Arizona que cette personne l'informait de ce qui se passait à l'Agence. Elle avait surpris quelques brides de la conversation et les multiples regards de la Latina sur son écran lui avaient indiqué qu'elle attendait un signal. Arizona en était donc arrivé à la conclusion qu'il y avait une taupe au sein de l'organisation.

Alex poussa un soupir de résignation et se tourna de nouveau vers son écran.

- Tu sais que ça peut prendre des heures et qu'il y a de grandes chances que je ne trouve rien, exposa-t-il en tapant frénétiquement sur son clavier.

- Je sais, répondit Arizona. Mais ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on dit que tu es le meilleur...

Elle resta quelques minutes avant de se décider à partir. Elle fit quelques pas vers la sortit lorsque Karev la héla de nouveau.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose!

Incrédule, elle revint sur ses pas.

- Je pensais que ça pouvait prendre des heures!

- Il faut croire qu'il m'arrive encore de me sous-estimer, plaisanta Alex. En réalité, j'ai tenté une chose que je ne pensais pas réussir. J'ai isolé les appels sortants des appels entrants dans un périmètre de deux kilomètres autour du Gran's et vu que Langley est une petite ville, ça a été assez rapide. De là, il m'a simplement fallu comparer les ondes cellulaires - ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire, mais vu que je suis moi -

- Karev abrèges! coupa Arizona en levant les yeux aux ciels.

- Oui bref, se reprit Alex, en résumé j'ai fusionné les ondes de l'appel en question avec celles émises sur les traqueurs GPS qu'on a sur chaque agent et… tadaaaa! s'exclama-t-il en faisant une révérence ridicule vers son ordinateur.

Arizona regarda l'écran et un sourire victorieux se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle reconnut le visage sur la photo qui s'affichait à l'écran. _Ainsi donc, la taupe est Mark Sloan…_


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour à tous!

Encore & toujours merci pour vos reviews! C'est toujours un bonheur de lire vos avis! Donc MERCI, MERCI, MERCI!

Je ne m'éternise pas plus et vous envois la suite!

LSAfor'

_(PS: mon coeur de Calzona a adoooooooooooooooré le 10x15!)_

* * *

_« Dans chaque ami, il y a la moitié d'un traitre », Victor Hugo_

* * *

Chapitre 4:

- Tu vas me dire ce qu'a encore fait Sloan? demanda Alex.

Arizona détourna les yeux de l'écran d'ordinateur où la photo de Mark Sloan était toujours affichée et regarda Alex.

- Rien, dit-elle en se redressant. Il a juste un peu trop voulu jouer aux idiots…

Alex la lorgna d'un regard sceptique.

- Alors pourquoi arbores-tu ce sourire machiavélique?

- Parce que je ne sais pas sourire autrement, répondit Arizona en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Merci pour l'aide _Nerd_, je te revaudrais ça!

Elle lui fit un signe de tête et s'en alla. Arrivée à son bureau, elle referma la porte derrière et se tourna vers le tableau d'affichage où la photo de Callie était affichée.

Comment avait-t-elle fait pour ne pas y penser avant, se demanda Arizona en secouant la tête. Toutes les fois où Callie avait semblé avoir des coups d'avances sur eux, toutes les fois où elle donnait l'impression de les attendre lorsqu'ils la poursuivaient. Il était évident qu'elle avait un complice à l'intérieur de l'Agence. Et Mark Sloan était la personne de qui elle avait été la plus proche lorsqu'elle était ici… La deuxième personne la plus proche.

Arizona continua d'observer le visage de Callie, sentant une immense rage la gagner.

∞ _Flash-Back ∞_

_Elle hésita quelques instants puis se décida enfin à toquer à la porte. Face à l'absence de réponse, Arizona entra tout de même à l'intérieur. Elle vit Callie de dos qui s'agitait derrière son bureau et s'avança un peu vers elle. Lorsque la brune se rendit compte de sa présence, elle arrêta son geste et se tourna vers elle. Arizona put lire dans son regard une colère et une détresse qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à l'Agence deux ans plus tôt pour être précise._

_- Je t'ai vu passer devant ma porte et tu semblais être hors de toi, expliqua Arizona. Je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être en parler et me dire ce qui se passe… _

_Elle vit Callie détourner le regard, ce qui la blessa quelque peu. En temps normal, lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas, Arizona restait la première personne vers qui Callie se tournait, ce qui l'emplissait toujours d'un sentiment de fierté et de bonheur. Cependant, en cet instant précis, Callie érigeait des barrières entre elles deux. Mais Arizona n'abandonna pas pour autant. Elle ne connaissait pas les raisons qui avaient mis la Latina dans cet état, mais elle savait que ça devait être relativement important pour qu'elle perde autant son sang-froid._

_Elle s'avança un peu plus et posa sa main sur celle de Callie. Elle sentit les épaules de la brune s'affaisser tandis qu'elle enlaçait ses doigts aux siens. Sentir l'étreinte de Callie avait toujours eu un aspect à la fois électrisant et confortable qu'elle n'avait jamais connu avec quelqu'un d'autre et elle se plaisait à se dire qu'il en était de même pour la brune. Elles partageaient un lien particulier. Il était impossible à définir mais était devenu indestructible au fil des années, se solidifiant au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'accordaient mutuellement leur confiance. _

_Elles avaient certes eu leur moment de dispute, de colère et d'agacement l'une envers l'autre. Elles étaient un des duos les plus explosifs de l'Agence, mais leur efficacité résidait dans cet aspect-là de leur relation. C'était comme si un accord tacite avait été passé entre elles, qui les amenaient à se plonger totalement l'une dans l'autre… Enfin c'est de cette façon-là qu'Arizona le percevait. _

_- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrives Calliope, dit doucement Arizona, mais je ne supporte pas l'idée de te savoir en colère…_

_Callie leva enfin les yeux vers elle et lui adressa un mince sourire mais resta tout de même silencieuse, ce qui poussa Arizona à continuer:_

_- Tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance ici, déclara-t-elle. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je retrouverais quelqu'un d'autre qui m'inspirerait ce sentiment, surtout pas ici. Mais c'est le cas… Tu es cette personne. Et j'espère que tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi. _

_Elle n'avait jamais dit ces paroles à haute-voix, surtout pas à Callie. Mais Arizona le pensait réellement. Sa recrue était devenue pour elle plus qu'une amie. Elle était son binôme, celle qui assurait ses arrières en toutes circonstances. Callie représentait tellement pour elle, elle avait pris une réelle importance dans sa vie et Arizona espérait qu'elle le savait. _

_Même si elle ne lui avait jamais explicitement dit, elle espérait que la Latina savait toutes ces choses. Malgré leur relation plus que complexe, elle espérait sincèrement que Callie ne doutait pas d'elle._

_Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers le visage halé de la brune qui continuait d'éviter son regard et serra un peu plus sa main._

_- Donc, quand tu seras prête à en parler, je serais là… Je ne vais pas te bousculer et j'attendrais que tu viennes à moi, parce que c'est ce qu'on fait, n'est-ce pas? _

_N'attendant pas de réponses, elle se leva et s'avança en direction de la porte, espérant que ses paroles aient pu aider un minimum son amie._

_- Arizona attend…_

_La blonde se retourna pour voir Callie s'approcher d'elle. Sans dire quoi que ce soit, la Latina s'avança et l'enlaça. C'était la première fois qu'elles avaient un réel contact physique depuis qu'elles se connaissaient et hormis son sentiment de surprise, Arizona ressentit un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps alors que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Elle finit par resserrer leur étreinte et elles restèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes avant que Callie ne s'éloigne légèrement et dépose un léger baiser sur sa tempe._

_- Merci… murmura Callie._

_Arizona fronça les sourcils._

_- Calliope…, commença-t-elle, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire._

_Callie esquissa un nouveau sourire et secoua la tête._

_- Je te retrouve dans ton bureau dans une dizaine de minute, dit-elle. J'ai encore un rapport à terminer… _

_La blonde la fixa quelques instants avant de sourire, soulagée._

_- Très bien, concéda-t-elle. Je t'y attends, je sors une bouteille de vin et tu me racontes tout…_

_La brune hocha la tête et Arizona sortit de son bureau pour regagner le sien. À ce moment-là, elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle venait de voir Callie pour la dernière fois avant sa fuite. Elle était rentrée dans son bureau, avait ouvert une bouteille de rouge et avait attendu qu'elle vienne. _

∞ _Fin du Flash-Back ∞_

Mais Callie n'avait jamais fait son apparition. Elle était partie sans rien lui dire, laissant derrière elle une simple lettre à l'adresse de l'Agence, promettant de venger son père. Elle avait décidé de la mettre dans le même panier que tous les autres alors qu'Arizona pensait qu'elles avaient confiance l'une en l'autre. Elle croyait en leur lien particulier, elle en avait eu une confiance aveugle et Callie avait tout simplement décidé d'y tourner le dos au moment où elle était partie. Et Arizona s'était sentie en colère et pleine de ressentiment à son égard. Elle s'était sentie… trahit.

Mais le sentiment de colère qu'elle avait ressentie à ce moment-là était dérisoire comparé à la rage qui la consumait à cet instant précis. Apprendre que Callie avait choisi de se fier à Mark Sloan la mettait dans une colère noire. Elle lui avait tourné le dos, était partie et l'avait traité d'ennemie pour finir par faire confiance à un autre agent.

Arizona leva de nouveau les yeux vers la photo de Callie et murmura d'une voix à peine audible :

- Tu me considère comme ton ennemie, alors je serais ton ennemie…

* * *

- SLOAN ! s'exclama Arizona en entrant à grand pas dans la grande salle d'entrainement de l'Agence.

Les agents qui étaient occupés à se battre sur les tapis conçus à cet effet-là, s'arrêtèrent pour la regarder passer et s'avancer vers l'homme qu'elle avait interpelé. Ce dernier avait cessé de cogner contre son sac de boxe et leva les yeux vers elle.

- Tu es en mission avec moi, lança-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur. Va te doucher et retrouve moi à l'Armurerie…

Mark la lorgna d'un regard surpris. Il savait que l'Agent Robbins ne l'aimait pas, et ce depuis toujours. Elle avait toujours tout fait pour éviter de se retrouver en mission avec lui et la voir arriver et le réclamer, le surprenait quelque peu.

- Elle consiste en quoi? demanda-t-il.

- Une planque, répondit Arizona. Je t'expliquerais tout ça tout à l'heure. Dépêche-toi d'aller te changer, on doit y être dans moins d'une heure…

Quelques heures plus tard, Mark se retrouva assis sur le siège passager du 4x4 de Robbins, des jumelles devant les yeux à observer un homme qui lui semblait tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. La portière de côté conducteur s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Arizona, armée de deux cafés, qui se glissa à l'intérieur. Elle tendit un gobelet à Mark qui l'accepta.

- Du nouveau? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, répondit Mark dans un soupir en calant son verre entre ses genoux. Ça va faire des heures qu'on surveille ce type et il n'a rien fait qui sort de l'ordinaire… Tu es sure que c'est le bon?

- Certaine, affirma la blonde. Solis est un ancien militaire qui a travaillé sur des affaires internes de l'Agence. Je connais le personnage et je peux t'assurer que ce trafic de stup vient de lui…

- Et en quoi ça concerne l'Agence? questionna Mark en se tournant vers elle. Ce n'est pas censé être les flics qui s'occupent de ça?

Arizona poussa un soupir agacé.

- Il détient des documents qui le relient directement à l'Underground et le Colonel ne veut pas qu'ils tombent entre les mains du Bureau Fédéral. Donc arrête de poser des questions stupides et concentre-toi sur ce que je te demande de faire…

- Toujours aussi aimable Robbins, commenta Mark.

La blonde se mordit la langue pour ne pas céder à la tentation de l'assommer. Elle prit son gobelet et le porta à ses lèvres avant de faire un signe de tête en direction de celui calé entre les genoux de Mark.

- Tu devrais le boire avant qu'il ne refroidisse…

Elle le vit hausser les épaules avant de boire à son tour sans quitter les jumelles. Arizona ne le quitta pas des yeux et esquissa un sourire victorieux lorsqu'elle le vit perdre connaissance quelques secondes plus tard.

- Il était temps, lança-t-elle en s'approchant du corps inerte du jeune homme.

Elle fouilla dans les poches de la veste de Mark et en sortit son téléphone portable. Elle regarda le contenu mais ne trouva rien qui pouvait l'intéresser. Mais elle ne se découragea pas pour autant et continua de chercher.

- Je sais que beaucoup fantasme sur le fait de te toucher Sloan, commenta Arizona avec une grimace en palpant son torse, mais je t'assure que pour moi c'est loin d'être une partie de plaisir…

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à abandonner, elle sentit un corps étranger au niveau de la cheville gauche de son collègue. Elle souleva son pantalon et trouva un autre téléphone accroché.

D'un geste victorieux, elle l'attrapa et parcouru la liste des appels passés. Un seul numéro y figurait de nombreuses fois et Arizona supposa qu'il s'agissait de Callie.

* * *

Assise confortablement sur son canapé, Callie était concentrée sur son écran d'ordinateur. Elle n'était pas vraiment douée pour tout ce qui était traque et recherche sur internet. Lorsqu'elle était à l'Agence, dès qu'elle devait trouver des informations sur une cible ou la localiser, elle se tournait toujours vers Karev. Son truc à elle, c'était le terrain et non pas ces idioties de geek.

Mais depuis qu'elle avait fui, elle avait appris à se débrouiller seule et donc à acquérir de nouvelles qualités. Elle n'était pas devenu aussi forte qu'Alex, mais maintenant elle arrivait à se débrouiller plus que convenablement lorsqu'il s'agissait de couvrir ses arrières ou de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait avec un ordinateur. Et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il fallait qu'elle trouve des informations sur ce qu'elle appelait dorénavant « l'Undertaking », l'organisme composé des membres du gouvernement qui finançait l'Underground. Webber avait été clair, il lui fallait des preuves pour pouvoir faire quelque chose et Callie avait bien l'intention de les lui apporter.

Si elle voulait se venger, il fallait d'abord qu'elle commence par supprimer ce qui rendait l'Agence si puissante: son argent. Et de là, elle pourra s'attaquer au cœur même de l'ennemie…

Après plus de deux heures à récolter toutes les informations qu'elle pouvait sur le sénateur March, Callie posa son ordinateur portable sur la table basse, se frotta les yeux avant de se laisser aller contre le dos du canapé. Elle jeta un regard circulaire à ce qui l'entourait avant de pousser un soupir.

Depuis qu'elle s'était échappée de l'Agence, elle vivait dans ce grand loft situé à Brooklyn. Il appartenait à son père et était un de ses endroits hyper secret et hyper sécurisé dont il ne lui avait jamais parlé et qu'elle avait découvert en même temps que toutes ces choses qu'il lui avait laissé lorsqu'il était mort. Choses dont l'Agence n'était pas au courant et dont elle n'avait pris connaissance que lorsque cette rousse l'avait trouvé.

La femme était venue à elle et l'avait retrouvé quelques temps après la mort de son père, lui affirmant que c'était lui qui l'envoyait. Elle s'était seulement contentée de laisser des coordonnées bancaires d'un compte aux Iles Caïmans et les clés de cet appartement en lui disant que Carlos Torres lui avait demandé de les lui remettre à sa mort, puis avait disparu sans laisser de nom.

Callie avait essayé de la retrouver en vain. C'était comme si cette femme s'était volatilisée dans la nature.

Elle avait trouvé en ce lieu un endroit totalement sécurisé et donc idéale pour mener à bien la mission qu'elle s'était donnée. De plus, le loft était spacieux et lumineux, amenant ainsi une chaleur et une convivialité qui réconfortait la Latina dans sa solitude.

La sonnerie de son téléphone la fit sortir de sa torpeur. Elle se redressa et l'attrapa avant de lire le message qu'elle avait reçu. Il s'agissait de Mark :

_« Retrouves-moi le plus vite possible dans la 113__ème__ avenue entre York et l'Upper E. Side. Infos urgentes... »_

_« Je serais là d'ici une heure, répondit-elle »_

Callie ne perdit pas plus de temps et se releva rapidement. Elle enfila sa veste, s'arma par précaution et sortit de son appartement pour rejoindre Mark.

Mark ouvrit difficilement les yeux et mis quelques secondes à se repérer. Il était toujours dans la voiture d'Arizona qui était dorénavant en mouvement. Il se redressa légèrement et se tourna vers la conductrice qui le remarqua.

- Bon retour parmi nous la Belle au Bois Dormant, se moqua Arizona.

Le jeune homme jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre et se rendit compte que le soleil se couchait. Il ferma les yeux brièvement, se sentant un peu nauséeux.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? demanda-t-il à l'adresse de la blonde.

Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire goguenard.

- Tu t'es endormi idiot …

Mark l'observa suspicieusement mais face au sourire amusé de Robbins, il se résigna.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, désarçonné.

Arizona lui jeta un bref regard avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la route.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? questionna Mark

- La cible a bougé, expliqua Arizona. Je le suis…

Après quelques minutes, elle immobilisa le véhicule au détour de la 113ème et Mark ne vit aucune trace de Solis dans les parages.

- Tu es sure qu'il est ici?

- Certaine, affirma Arizona en chargeant son arme. Son traqueur indique qu'il est dans la ruelle parallèle à celle-ci. Passes devant, je te couvre…

Mark chargea son arme à son tour et sortit du véhicule. Il s'avança précautionneusement en direction de la petite ruelle que lui avait indiquée Robbins. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il entendit un léger bruit sur sa gauche qui le fit braquer son arme d'un geste vif vers la source.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit de frayeur lorsqu'il reconnut Callie, se tenant face à lui et le regardant avec un froncement de sourcil.

- Ce n'est que moi, dit-elle en levant les bras d'un geste apaisant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?! demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

- C'est toi qui m'as donné rendez-vous!

Mark baissa son arme en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne t'ai jamais…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et baissa les yeux vers son pied gauche, un éclair de compréhension traversant son visage.

- Sauves-toi ! s'exclama-t-il avant de sentir une douleur à sa tête.

Callie regarda, scandalisée, le corps de Mark s'effondrer au sol puis leva les yeux pour voir la silhouette d'Arizona apparaître juste au-dessus de lui, sa main armée tendu.

- Contente que tu ais reçu mon message, lança-t-elle à l'adresse de Callie.

Cette dernière pointa rapidement son arme sur la blonde qui esquissa un sourire. Arizona détourna son pistolet de Callie pour la pointer en direction de Mark, toujours inconscient.

- Si tu ne veux pas que je le tue, baisses ton arme…

Se sentant prise au piège, Callie ne vit pas beaucoup de solution se présenter à elle. Elle lança un regard en direction de Mark avant de le diriger à nouveau vers Arizona. Cette dernière la fixait avec une lueur obstinée qui l'effraya quelque peu. La blonde ne lui avait jamais fait peur, même lorsqu'elle l'avait vu tuer de sang-froid. Pour Callie, ses yeux bleus avaient toujours refléter une grande douceur et étaient d'une pureté inestimable, quel que soit la situation. Mais à cet instant précis, tout ce qu'elle y voyait, c'était une lueur qui n'avait jamais été présente jusque maintenant.

- Arizona…

- Baisses – ton – armes ! s'exclama Arizona. Ou je te jure que je lui mets une balle en pleine tête!

Callie garda cependant son arme levé en direction de la blonde. Arizona avait gagné, c'était certain. Mais il était hors de question que Mark paye pour elle.

- Promets-moi qu'il ne lui arrivera rien…

- Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de négocier, coupa Arizona.

- Je t'en supplie Arizona, déclara Callie d'une voix suppliante.

Arizona remarqua l'expression de douleur qui se dessinait sur le visage de la Latina et sentit sa colère s'apaisait légèrement pour laisser place à une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Promets-le-moi, répéta la brune.

Après quelques secondes de silence, les épaules de la blonde s'affaissèrent légèrement.

- D'accord, concéda-t-elle.

Callie poussa un soupir de soulagement et jeta son arme au pied de Mark. Elle savait que la blonde tiendrait parole malgré tout. Même si elles étaient ennemies, même si elle venait de la piéger et qu'elle s'apprêtait à la ramener à l'Agence… Même si rien ne l'obligeait à tenir sa promesse, Callie savait qu'Arizona respectait toujours ses promesses.

Elle s'agenouilla ensuite, sans lever les yeux vers elle. Elle ne pouvait croiser son regard alors que tout était fini par sa faute. La chose qu'elle redoutait le plus était en train de se produire: elle avait échoué.

Callie sentit Arizona s'approchait d'elle et lui planter une aiguille dans le cou. Après quelques secondes, elle sentit son corps se dégourdir alors que ses yeux se fermaient peu à peu.


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonsoir à tous les Calzonas!

En ce Grey's day, je vous publie la suite. Pour tout ce qui se sont plains de la longueur jugée trop courte du chapitre précédent, je peux vous dire qu'avec celui-ci vous allez être servi. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai eu du mal à le boucler. Cette histoire est décidément plus compliqué à écrire pour moi, mais j'adore! Un véritable challenge!

Sinon, dans une volonté d'alléger les passages "pré-chapitre", j'ai décidé de répondre aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

Merci à tous pour votre présence à chaque partie!

Bonne lecture à vous!

LSAfor'

* * *

_"La culpabilité est la seule chose qui permet de ne pas sombrer totalement dans l'obscurité"_

* * *

Chapitre 5:

Lorsque Callie reprit connaissance, un sentiment d'anxiété la gagna. Elle mit quelques secondes à retrouver entièrement ses esprits, se remémorant la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait : Arizona s'approchant d'elle et lui plantant une aiguille dans le cou.

Elle papillonna difficilement des yeux, pour s'habituer à la lumière qui l'agressait. La vue qui s'offrait à elle lui était familière. Elle se trouvait au milieu d'une immense pièce aux murs sombres. Cependant, le grand fauteuil blanc qui était installé dans un coin, face à une cheminée en marbre blanc dont le feu crépitait à l'intérieur, donnait à l'endroit un aspect chaleureux et convivial, accentuée par les nombreux vases remplis de fleurs en tous genres un peu partout autour. Tandis que de l'autre côté, se trouvait un immense bureau en verre, derrière lequel un majestueux fauteuil trônait. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre. Seul une grande vitre teintée habillé le mur face à elle, lui reflétant son visage maladif. Malgré tout, le lieu était lumineux et agréable.

Callie réalisa en essayant de bouger, qu'elle était installée dans un grand siège, ses mains et ses pieds solidement attachés. Si elle ne connaissait pas si bien cet endroit et si ses liens n'étaient pas aussi serrés, elle aurait pu apprécier l'environnement et trouver la décoration à son goût. Mais cette pièce en particulier était pour elle tout ce qui s'apparentait au dégout.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre attira son attention. Elle tourna difficilement sa tête pour voir deux hommes entrer, tirant difficilement un énorme chariot derrière eux, suivit d'une autre personne qui s'avança directement vers elle, un sourire mauvais s'étirant sur son visage. Lorsque Callie croisa ce regard bleu glaciale, une sensation nauséeuse lui contracta l'estomac.

- Bon retour parmi nous Callie, déclara Erica Hahn.

* * *

- Bon coup de filet Robbins!

- Tu l'as enfin eu !

- Bien joué !

La nouvelle disant que l'Agent Robbins avait fini par capturer Callie Torres s'était propagé au QG comme une trainée de poussière. Arizona s'était donc retrouvée félicitée de toute part par ses collègues, ce qui l'avait agacé plus qu'autre chose.

Elle ignora Murphy qui lui adressa un sourire triomphant et accéléra le pas en direction de la salle de contrôle.

Capturer Callie était devenu une obsession pour elle depuis quelques mois. C'était la seule chose qui occupait son esprit, jour et nuit. Et maintenant qu'elle avait réussi, elle ne se sentait pas comme elle l'aurait pensé. Aucun sentiment d'euphorie ni même de soulagement ne l'avait envahi. Non, Arizona se sentait… vide.

Elle arriva devant la salle de Contrôle et s'apprêta à entrer lorsqu'Avery la héla.

- On a installé Sloan à l'infirmerie, lui apprit-il. Il est toujours inconscient. Torres n'y est pas allé de main morte avec lui.

Arizona esquissa un léger sourire en se disant à quel point Jackson pouvait avoir tort. Avant de revenir à la base, elle avait administré un puissant sédatif à Sloan, lui assurant de nombreuses heures devant elle pour décider ce qu'elle ferait de lui. Puis elle s'était contentée de dire qu'il avait été mis KO par Callie avant qu'elle ne l'arrête.

- Laissez-le se réveiller naturellement, décréta Arizona. Il a besoin de repos.

Avery acquiesça puis s'en alla. Elle le regarda s'éloigner puis entra dans la salle.

Hahn attrapa une chaise et s'installa dessus face à elle. Callie la regarda jeter un coup d'œil aux deux autres hommes qui s'affairaient autour du matériels qu'ils avaient ramené un peu plus tôt avant de se tourner de nouveau vers elle et la fixer droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis heureuse de te revoir, déclara la blonde.

- J'aimerais dire la même chose mais j'ai toujours été une piètre menteuse, répondit Callie sarcastiquement.

Elle fut surprise de voir un sourire s'étirer sur le visage d'Erica alors que cette dernière s'approchait un peu plus d'elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Ne fais pas semblant Cal', dit Hahn dans un murmure, pas après ce qu'on n'a vécu…

Callie ne répondit pas. Elle serra des dents et détourna son regard du visage austère de la blonde qui se redressa, satisfaite.

- Bien, dit Hahn après quelques secondes lorsqu'un des hommes lui adressa un signe affirmatif de la tête. Si tu ne veux pas parler, je vais devoir t'y obliger…

* * *

- Arizona! s'exclama l'homme qui se tenait face à elle lorsqu'elle franchit la porte.

Il s'approcha d'elle en tendant les bras, un grand sourire au visage et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

- Tu as réussi! continua-t-il. Tu as capturé Torres!

Arizona ne répondit pas et se contenta de le jauger du regard, se demandant si c'était seulement pour ça qu'il l'avait faite venir. C'était l'une des rares fois où elle voyait le Colonel sourire et elle se demandait si c'était une bonne chose.

Le Colonel R. était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année avec des cheveux d'un blanc très clair qui lui donnait un aspect sévère et féroce. Son charisme était accentué par son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq et sa corpulence qui, malgré son âge, montrait qu'il avait eu une formation militaire. Depuis qu'elle avait rejoint la division, six ans auparavant, Arizona l'avait vu la diriger d'une main de fer, n'hésitant pas à faire couler du sang pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Et il l'avait toujours rassuré en disant qu'il s'agissait de dommages collatéraux nécessaires « pour le bien de tous ».

- Doutiez-vous de mes compétences? questionna Arizona.

- Et bien au vu de ton passé avec elle, je t'avoue que oui…

Il s'avança vers la porte, l'ouvrit puis un signe à Arizona de le suivre.

- Mais je suis heureux de voir que je me suis trompé, poursuivit-il alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les couloirs du QG.

Arizona resta silencieuse tandis qu'elle le suivait, se doutant d'où il les amenait. Elle se contenta d'observait les couloirs sinueux qu'ils empruntaient, couloirs qu'elle côtoyait maintenant depuis trop longtemps.

Le QG de l'Agence se situait dans une ancienne base militaire souterraine du New-Jersey. C'est d'ailleurs de là que le nom de l'organisation avait été choisi: _l'Underground_ (en anglais = le souterrain), en plus du fait qu'à l'origine, l'organisation avait été créé pour s'occuper des affaires officieuse du gouvernement.

Le Colonel disait que l'endroit était idéal, il donnait une sensation d'étouffement et d'emprisonnement et pour lui, plus les agents se sentaient pris au piège, moins ils osaient s'échapper. Et sa politique avait très bien fonctionnait jusqu'à il y a quelques mois… Jusqu'à Callie Torres.

Arrivés au second sous-sol, le Colonel fit entrer Arizona dans une petit pièce avec une grande vitre qui donnait sur le bureau d'Erica Hahn. Avec horreur, elle se rendit compte de la présence de Callie, en sueur, allongée sur un fauteuil de torture et des électrodes reliés à son corps. Elle s'approcha de la vitre et serra des dents en observant Erica Hahn augmenter la puissance de la décharge qu'elle envoyait dans le corps de son ancienne protégée.

- C'est réellement nécessaire? demanda-t-elle à l'adresse du Colonel.

Ce dernier s'avança à son tour vers la vitre en croisant ses bras derrière son dos.

- Il faut qu'on la fasse parler, dit-il d'une voix calme. Et que l'on sache ce qu'elle a réussi à trouver…

- Et ensuite?

- Ensuite on fera d'elle un exemple pour tout le monde, répondit le Colonel R.

Arizona mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

- Je pensais que vous vouliez la revoir au sein de l'Agence, dit-elle d'un ton abrupt, qu'elle redeviendrait un agent…

- C'est trop dangereux, coupa le Colonel. Il faut qu'elle meure…

Arizona tourna de nouveau son regard en direction de Callie qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

- Si c'est ce qui vous semble le mieux à faire… finit-elle par dire.

* * *

Garder ses yeux ouverts devenait de plus en plus difficile. La douleur n'était plus aussi intense mais elle l'avait drainé de toute énergie.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Callie se faisait torturé. Lors d'une de ses missions en Ouzbékistan, elle avait été pris en otage par un groupe de mercenaire qui avait passé deux jours à lui faire subir toutes sortes de tortures imaginables et elle y avait survécu. Elle en était même sortit plus forte…

Mais Erica connaissait ses faiblesses. Elle les avait utilisées dans un premier temps pour l'aider à devenir plus forte lorsqu'elles travaillaient ensemble mais maintenant, elle les exploités pour l'atteindre et la briser.

- Plus rapidement tu parleras, plus facilement tu pourras être soulagée, lui dit la voix lointaine de Hahn.

Callie ferma les yeux, essayant d'oublier la brulure qui gagna son corps entier alors qu'Hahn appuyait de nouveau sur le bouton qui déclenchait les décharges.

∞ _Flash-Back ∞_

_- Comment s'est passé ta première semaine?_

_Callie leva les yeux de ses mains pour se plonger dans le regard glacial de la femme face à elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'a revoyait depuis qu'elle l'avait présenté à Arizona Robbins et Callie ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de cette femme._

_Certes, c'était elle qui l'avait sorti de prison, qui lui avait sauvé la vie mais la brune n'arrivait pas à la cerner. Elle avait été prévenante avec elle, ne l'avait pas bousculé et avait été souriante - contrairement à cette Robbins qui n'avait fait que d'être désagréable avec elle - mais quelque chose dans son regard bleu électrique la mettait mal à l'aise._

_- Bien, répondit-elle simplement après quelques secondes._

_Hahn sembla se contenter de cette réponse car elle lui adressa un nouveau sourire._

_- Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi après tout ce que tu as traversé mais contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, je suis là pour t'aider…_

_Callie se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de baisser de nouveau les yeux vers ses mains qu'elle triturait nerveusement. Hahn laissa quelques minutes passer dans un silence total avant de reprendre la parole:_

_- Une des choses que je fais habituellement lors d'une première séance, c'est de parler de ce qui à amener la recrue au sein de l'Underground…_

_- C'est vous, répondit doucement Callie._

_Erica laissa échapper un léger rire avant de se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa siège, sans la quitter des yeux._

_- Ce que je veux dire, poursuivit-elle, c'est que tu pourrais me parler de ce qui t'a amené dans le couloir de la mort. Pourquoi as-tu tué ce policier?_

_- Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler, déclara la Latina._

_Elle entendit l'autre femme pousser un soupir._

_- Tu sais Callie, plus rapidement tu parleras, plus facilement tu pourras être soulagée…_

_Alors pour elle, il suffisait simplement de parler pour se sentir mieux?_

_- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, déclara lentement Callie, vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé…_

_- Oui d'après ton dossier judiciaire, répondit Hahn, mais ce que je veux c'est ta version à toi._

_Callie considéra les paroles de la blonde pendant quelques secondes. Depuis que sa vie avait tourné au cauchemar, elle n'en avait parlé à personne. Ceux qu'elle avait considérés comme ses amis s'étaient détournés d'elle. Son père ne voulait pas croire qu'elle était coupable et avait donc joué les sourdes-oreilles et ses avocats avaient décidé de la condamner avant même la sentence du juge._

_Pour la première fois depuis des mois, on lui offrait enfin la possibilité d'exprimer son ressenti…_

_Elle poussa un soupir de résignation avant d'arrêter de jouer avec ses mains et de lever à nouveau les yeux vers l'autre femme qui ne la quittait pas du regard._

_- Comme toutes les histoires de ce genre, dit-elle enfin, ça commence toujours par une histoire d'amour…_

_Et c'est ainsi que pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle parla de ce qu'elle avait réellement vécu, à cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui continuait de lui inspirer un certain malaise. Mais ce jour-là, Erica Hahn lui avait offert une oreille attentive et Callie l'avait accepté._

_Elle lui avait donc raconté comment elle avait rencontré ce jeune policier, George O'Malley, alors qu'elle attaquait sa première année en école de Médecine. Comment elle était rapidement tombée amoureuse de cet homme plein de gentillesse et de générosité et qu'ils avaient emménagés ensemble. Puis comment les choses s'étaient très vite détériorées lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il était un ripou et qu'il était à l'origine de deux morts sur le campus à cause de ses trafics de drogues._

_Elle raconta à Hahn qu'à partir de ce moment-là, elle était entrée dans une spirale infernale car il l'a menacé et la maltraité, mentalement et physiquement, pendant des mois. Elle lui raconta comment elle était devenue l'ombre d'elle-même, sombrant de plus en plus dans la drogue, la dépression et la folie… Jusqu'à ce jour où elle s'était retrouvée à bout de patience alors qu'il la battait une nouvelle fois. Elle avait attrapé son arme de service et avait tiré. De nombreuses fois. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sure qu'il ne puisse plus lui faire de mal._

_Puis la police était arrivée, la trouvant penchée au-dessus du corps de l'officier O'Malley qui était toujours dans sa tenue de service. Et alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle venait de se libérer de son enfer, elle en a connu un encore plus terrifiant. Elle avait plaidé la légitime défense, dénonçant les nombreux abus qu'il avait eus à son égard._

_Mais quel juge croirait une droguée qui venait de tuer un policier? Un policier respecté et aimé, venant d'une famille tout autant respectée et aimée. Qui pouvait croire que George O'Malley était un ripou ?_

_Ses collègues l'avaient défendu et elle, fille du richissime Carlos Torres, avait été condamnée à mort pour meurtre au premier degré, sans avoir eu la chance de se défendre._

_Après avoir fini son récit, Callie s'était sentie soulagée. Elle avait levé ses yeux humides vers Erica Hahn qui n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot et qui la regardait avec une expression pleine de compassion. La blonde était restée silencieuse pendant quelques instants avant de prononcer une seule phrase :_

_- Nous ferons en sortes que ta nouvelle vie rende justice à l'ancienne…_

∞ _Fin du Flash-Back ∞_

* * *

Lorsque le Colonel la congédia, Arizona ne perdit pas plus de temps et quitta le bureau. Elle monta rapidement les escaliers menant au 1er sous-sol et s'avança à pas précipités vers sa destination. Elle passa devant la salle d'entrainement qui était déserte à cette heure-ci avant de tourner vers l'Armurerie.

Elle savait que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire relevait d'une mission suicide. Mais elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser depuis qu'elle avait vu Callie allongée sur le fameux siège d'Hahn et sa décision était désormais prise.

Arizona jeta un œil à sa montre tandis qu'elle bifurquait dans un nouveau couloir. Cinq heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle était arrivée à l'Agence avec Callie, ce qui correspondait au délai qu'elle s'était donné. Elle arriva enfin devant l'infirmerie et entra à l'intérieur. Elle constata avec horreur que Mark était réveillé. Il était allongé sur un des lits alignés au mur, discutant avec une infirmière. Arizona ne perdit pas de temps et s'avança vers eux.

- Contente de te retrouver Sloan! lança-t-elle d'une voix faussement enjouée.

Mark ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de la fixer. Arizona se tourna vers l'infirmière et posa une main sur son avant-bras.

- Je prends le relai… Katie, dit-elle avec un sourire charmeur en jetant un coup d'œil au badge accroché sur sa poitrine. Profitez-en pour aller vous prendre un café.

Elle fit un clin d'œil faisant légèrement rougir l'infirmière qui balbutia un « merci » avant de sortir. Le sourire d'Arizona se fana dès lors qu'elle vit cette Katie disparaître puis se tourna vers Mark qui s'était redressé. Il essaya de lui mettre un coup de poing mais la rata. Arizona le bloqua sans difficulté, maintenant son bras derrière son dos.

- On n'a pas le temps pour ça! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Robbins? demanda Mark en se dégageant.

Ils se firent face, chacun sur ses gardes. Après quelques secondes, Arizona poussa un soupir de résignation et baissa les bras.

- J'ai besoin de toi pour libérer Callie…

Un rire jaune s'échappa de la bouche de Mark qui continua d'observer Arizona avec une expression de dégout.

- Après avoir tout fait pour la capturer, tu vas me faire croire que tu veux la libérer?

- Tu veux la sortir de là ou pas?! s'impatienta Arizona.

- Qu'est ce qui me dit que je peux te faire confiance? demanda Mark.

Un bruit dans le couloir se fit entendre, les faisant se tourner tous les deux vers la porte. Arizona regarda de nouveau Mark.

- Le fait que tu sois encore vivant devrait te suffire, murmura-t-elle.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Jackson Avery.

- Enfin réveillé! s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

Mark fixa Arizona pendant un instant, avant de soupirer et de se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant en souriant.

- Tu me connais, je ne suis jamais hors du coup longtemps, plaisanta-t-il.

Arizona prit ceci comme un accord tacite. Elle esquissa un sourire à son tour avant de s'avancer un peu plus vers le lit.

- Oui et d'ailleurs je viens de lui accorder sa journée pour se reposer, déclara-t-elle. Torres la sérieusement amoché…

Elle vit Mark serrer des dents lorsque Jackson lui fit une bourrade sur l'épaule.

- Je te raccompagne, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Mark.

Ce dernier se leva et la suivit à l'extérieur après qu'ils aient tous les deux saluer Avery. Arrivés dans le couloir et après s'être assuré que personne n'était dans les parages, Mark fit face à Arizona.

- Quel est ton plan?

Arizona glissa une main dans ses cheveux, réfléchissant à la moindre faille qui pourrait les faire échouer.

- Hahn est seule avec Callie dans son bureau, résuma-t-elle. Je vais faire diversion pour la faire sortir de son bureau. En attendant, toi, qui seras censé être chez toi, tu sortiras Callie de là-bas et tu m'attendras à la sortie de l'aile Est où personne n'aura l'idée de chercher. Je vous y récupérerais…

- Tu crois réellement qu'on va réussir à sortir Callie d'ici alors qu'à la minute où Hahn verra qu'elle a disparu, on sera mis en quarantaine?!

La blonde le fixa d'un air grave.

- Il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance sur ce coup-ci.

- Tu m'en demandes trop Blondie, répliqua Mark. Je te rappelle que si elle est là, c'est de ta faute!

Bien sûr que c'était de sa faute, elle le savait. Toute la douleur que Callie recevait sous la torture d'Erica Hahn était de sa faute. Elle avait laissé sa colère la dicter et maintenant elle le regrettait. Et si elle pouvait corriger son erreur, ce n'était certainement pas Mark Sloan qui allait la faire douter.

- Écoute Sloan, dit Arizona, je suis sa seule chance et tu le sais. Alors soit on continue de perdre notre temps à se disputer pendant que Hahn torture Callie, soit on se bouge le cul et on la sort de là!

Mark ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma en soupirant.

- Bien, concéda-t-il.

* * *

- Ce que je ne saisis pas, annonça d'une voix lente Callie dont parler était devenue difficile, c'est ce qu'il te faut pour que tu comprennes que je ne dirais rien.

Erica rigola tout en croisant ses bras.

- Tu n'en peux déjà plus? demanda-t-elle hautainement. Pourtant je ne fais que commencer…

Cela faisait des heures qu'elle était sous la coupe d'Erica et Callie n'en pouvait plus. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qui surpassait sa souffrance, c'était son entêtement à ne surtout pas montrer qu'elle l'atteignait. Donc, malgré toutes les parcelles de son corps qui la suppliaient d'arrêter la torture et de leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient, Callie esquissa un sourire moqueur et regarda la psychologue de l'Agence dans les yeux.

- Tu as toujours eu tendance à me sous-estimer _Erica_…

Elle vit le visage d'Erica se décomposer de fureur alors qu'elle appuyait à nouveau sur la manivelle de la machine. Callie ne put contenir son cri tandis qu'elle se tordait de douleur.

La porte derrière-elles s'ouvrit à la volée, surprenant Hahn qui fit volte-face. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, Callie vit Arizona entrer dans la salle et sentit une rage immense l'envahir.

- Hahn! s'exclama Arizona. Je n'ai toujours pas eu le rapport sur la mission Black-Arrow!

- Je l'ai laissé à la maintenance, s'agaça Hahn.

- Et bien il n'y est pas, donc si tu pouvais avoir l'amabilité de venir avec moi que je règle ça une bonne fois pour toute…

- Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée?! répondit Hahn d'un ton mauvais en faisant un signe en direction de Callie.

Arizona croisa le regard de Callie qui lui sembla vide et douloureux. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer mais détourna tout de même les yeux, se reconcentrant sur l'autre blonde. Il fallait qu'elle ignore l'envie qui lui tiraillait les entrailles de mettre un pain à Hahn et de se précipiter sur Callie pour la libérer.

Il fallait qu'elle garde la tête froide.

- Écoute Hahn, j'ai du vrai boulot qui m'attend. Le Colonel veut que ce soit réglé aujourd'hui. Donc tu continueras de faire joujou APRÈS m'avoir passé ce foutu dossier!

Erica la fusilla du regard puis se tourna vers Callie.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je t'attends ici, lui lança ironiquement la Latina.

Elle vit Hahn serrer des dents mais se lever tout de même pour s'avancer vers Arizona.

- Allons donc voir ces incapables…

Arizona la laissa passer devant et jeta un dernier regard à Callie qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Avec une grande inspiration, elle referma la porte derrière elle en veillant à ne pas la verrouiller puis fit un signe de tête à Mark caché derrière un mur, avant de suivre Hahn.

Mark se faufila à l'intérieur du bureau et s'avança à grande enjambée en direction de Callie.

- Mark?

- Salut beauté, répondit-il avec un sourire en s'affairant à la libérer de ses liens.

Callie le repoussa faiblement.

- Vas-t-en, lui dit-elle d'une petite voix. C'est dangereux…

- Je ne partirais pas sans toi.

Il l'aida à se redresser mais elle avait du mal à tenir debout. Avec un mouvement délicat, il attrapa ses jambes et la cala dans ses bras. Sans perdre de temps, il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea prudemment vers l'endroit où lui avait donné rendez-vous Arizona.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Arizona faisait le chemin inverse en compagnie d'Hahn, priant pour que Sloan ait réussi.

- Merci pour ton aide, dit-elle à l'adresse de Hahn lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant son bureau.

Sans attendre de réponse de l'autre femme, elle fit mine de faire quelques pas dans la direction opposé, attendant qu'Hahn entre dans son bureau. Elle l'entendit pousser un cri de rage et revint donc sur ses pas en sortant son arme. En entrant dans le bureau, elle constata que le siège où était allongée Callie était désormais vide. Alors qu'un sentiment de soulagement l'envahissait, elle se tourna vers Hahn qui venait de déclencher l'alarme.

- TU L'AS LAISSÉ SANS SURVEILLANCE!? s'écria-t-elle avec fureur.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était en état de s'enfuir! répliqua Hahn.

- C'est le Colonel qui va être content!

Erica ne lui répondit pas et se précipita à l'extérieur. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, Arizona la suivit jusqu'au bureau du Colonel.

Lorsque ce dernier apprit ce qu'il venait de se passer, il entra dans une colère noire.

- COMMENT DIABLE AVEZ-VOUS PU LA LAISSER SEULE?! s'égosilla-t-il à l'adresse d'Hahn. APRÈS TOUT LE MAL QUE NOUS NOUS SOMMES DONNÉS POUR L'ATTRAPER!

Malgré la situation et l'état de stress dans lequel elle était, Arizona trouva un malin plaisir à voir Hahn, d'habitude si hautaine et condescendante, la tête baissée devant un Colonel furieux.

- Aucune trace d'elle à l'intérieur Colonel, informa Avery en entrant dans le bureau.

Le Colonel tapa son poing contre la table, hors de lui. Arizona s'avança précautionneusement.

- Monsieur, dit-elle calmement. Je vous demande l'autorisation de réunir une équipe d'Alpha pour la trouver… Vu son état, elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin.

Il leva les yeux vers elle avant d'acquiescer.

- S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut la retrouver, c'est toi…

Elle hocha la tête puis sortit.

Rapidement, une équipe d'agents s'était formé autour d'elle. Elle leur donna des instructions, les envoyant un peu partout autour de la base et à quelques kilomètres de là, leur précisant qu'elle se gardait le périmètre Est, puis alla en direction de sa voiture.

Après s'être assurée que personne ne la suivait, Arizona immobilisa sa voiture vers l'énorme bouche d'égout où elle avait donné rendez-vous à Mark et le trouva appuyer contre le mur, Callie dans ses bras.

- Je pensais que tu nous avais lâchés, reprocha-t-il.

- Les choses ont pris plus de temps que prévu, expliqua Arizona en arrivant vers lui.

Elle remarqua que Callie avait perdu connaissance, ce qui renforça son sentiment de culpabilité. Elle s'avança pour aider Mark à la porter jusque-là voiture.

- Prends le volant, lui dit-elle en montant à côté de Callie sur la banquette arrière.

Arizona s'installa et posa la tête de Callie sur ses genoux tandis que Mark démarrait la voiture et s'éloigna du QG de l'Agence.

Après de nombreuses minutes de route, il rompit le silence et demanda:

- Où est-ce qu'on va?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Arizona. Il nous faut trouver un endroit sûr…

Elle baissa les yeux vers le visage endormi de Callie, puis avec un geste plein d'hésitation, glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et les lui caressa. Le geste n'échappa pas à Mark qui l'observa à travers le rétroviseur. En voyant l'air inquiet de la blonde, il décida de lui faire confiance jusqu'au bout et prit la route en direction de Brooklyn. Là où se situait le loft à Callie.

Pendant que Mark l'installait dans son lit, Arizona appela le Colonel pour lui faire un rapport et ainsi ne pas attirer les soupçons. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle n'avait trouvé aucune trace de Callie Torres, mais qu'elle continuait ses recherches de son côté.

Après avoir raccroché, elle s'avança timidement vers Mark, assis au chevet de la brune.

- Il ne soupçonne rien, informa-t-elle.

Mark leva les yeux vers elle et hocha la tête avant de tourner les yeux de nouveau vers Callie. Arizona hésita un instant, puis s'assit sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce. Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux, durant des heures, attendant qu'elle se réveil.

Lorsque Callie reprit connaissance, la première chose qu'elle ressentit était l'immense douleur qui parcourait chaque centimètre de son corps. Elle ouvrit les yeux et reconnut avec soulagement le plafond de sa chambre. Avec beaucoup de difficultés, elle tourna sa tête sur le côté et vit le visage souriant de Mark.

- Hey!

- Tu m'as sauvé, dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

- Non ce n'est pas moi Cal', répondit Mark en dirigeant son regard de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Callie se redressa doucement pour voir ce qu'il fixait et perdit intensément son sourire lorsqu'elle croisa le regard azur d'Arizona.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! demanda abruptement Callie.

- Elle a sauvé nos vies, devança Mark.

Elle lui lança un regard noir avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la blonde.

- Après qu'elle les ait risquées!

Arizona s'avança doucement vers elle, les mains devant elle en signe de paix.

- Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de te faire…

- Vas-t-en, la coupa Callie.

Arizona pu lire dans ses yeux une immense colère et elle ne pouvait même pas l'en blâmer. Oui c'était elle la responsable de son état, c'était elle qui avait risqué sa vie. Elle s'était laissée aveuglée par sa propre colère, par son propre sentiment de trahison qu'elle avait voulu se venger. Mais en réalité, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait et il avait fallu qu'elle la voie allongée dans le fauteuil de Hahn pour s'en rendre compte.

- Calliope…

- DÉGAGES! s'écria Callie.

En signe d'abandon, Arizona laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Elle fixa pendant quelques secondes le regard sombre de Callie puis hocha la tête. Sans dire quoi que ce soit, elle lui tourna le dos et sortit de l'appartement.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews:

BOOX21: Tu vois très juste pour Arizona, mais je n'en dirais pas plus... Pour info, on en saura plus dans le prochain chapitre, promis!

surf'up: bien vu! Merci à toi pour tes reviews!

HB2O: haha j'ai adoré le "Arizona déconne pas stpl"

CatchingFire: quel compliment, merci! Oui l'action est beaucoup plus au rdv ici que dans IWMFY. Mais le contexte est totalement différent aussi ^^. Merci beaucoup!

Artemis972: Merci pour ta review! Et oui, la jalousie fait souvent faire n'importe quoi... Mais comme tu le vois, avec cette partie, Arizona s'est plutôt pas mal rattrapé ^^

Badass28: Tu as eu ta réponse avec ce chapitre XD. Merci pour le compliment, je suis contente que mon écriture te plaise. En espérant que ça continue.

E: Heureuse que ça continue de te transporté! Merci pour ta review!

DroDroV: j'adore les questions que tu te pose, elles sont super pertinente. Malheureusement je ne peux pas répondre à tout immédiatement, mais ça viendra au fur & à mesure promis! En tout cas continue de spéculer, tu le fais très bien :)

KRISTENNE: Haha si tu savais à quel point ta review m'a fait plaisir! Déjà le fait de savoir que tu aimes le Calzona, qui est mon OTP, c'est un "kiff" mais de savoir aussi que je te fais adopté aussi l'action, tu fais ma journée là! J'espère sincèrement que ça va continuer ainsi! (Tu met la pression XD)

seve2904: ne t'inquiète pas, les choses vont s'arranger... Ou pas!

Aoquesth: le 15 était génial! J'ai tout aimé! TOUT! Elles sont géniales, et poignante, et trop belle et ARRRRGH elles m'ont achevés!

ddragomalefoy: merci pour ta review!

Lenoschka68: bon je n'ai pas publié la suite le weekend mais j'ai fais mon possible pour le faire au plus vite! Et puis un peu de suspens, ça ne fait de mal à personne (sauf aux cardiaques ^^)

kalex44: oui elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait... Ou pas! Faut croire que notre chère Arizona ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle veut ^^


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonsoir à tous!

Encore et toujours, un graaaaaaaaaaaand merci à vous pour vos petits messages très encourageant! Vous êtes trop chou ^^

Bon, cette semaine, je publie plus rapidement que d'habitude. Et il y a des chances que vous ayez le chapitre 7 à la fin de la semaine... Et oui, ces deux parties m'ont vachement inspiré et je vous avoue que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à les écrire! Donc j'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira et que j'aurais tout plein plein de retour la-dessus, n'hésitez pas à user vos claviers pour me donner vos avis. Bonne ou mauvaise, je prend toutes les critiques! XD

Allez, je ne vous soule pas plus et vous laisse à votre lecture!

Bonne soirée à vous les Calzonas!

LSAfor'

* * *

_« La souffrance peut avoir deux impacts différents sur les relations: soit elle déchire les gens, soit elle les soude dans un objectif commun »_

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

_« Flash-info: le criminel Vladimir Zetrov, ancien agent du KGB et commanditaire de l'attentat contre une base militaire américaine en Afghanistan ayant fait 19 morts six ans plus tôt, aurait été aperçu à Bogota, la capitale de la Colombie, ces derniers jours. Nous rappelons que ce criminel n'avait pas été vu depuis plus de cinq ans et que cette source reste à confirmer. »_

Le Colonel éteignit la TV et se tourna vers Arizona dont les yeux étaient toujours rivés sur l'écran.

Six ans. Cela faisait six ans qu'elle attendait ce jour. Elle avait patienté, exécutant les ordres qu'on lui donnait sans jamais protester. Elle était devenue une hors-la-loi et une meurtrière dans la volonté de voir ce jour et il était enfin arrivé.

- Nous y voilà, déclara le Colonel R., c'est la chance que nous attendions…

Arizona ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir et d'acquiescer.

- Tu comprends que vu l'aspect personnel de cette mission, reprit-il, tu vas devoir y aller seule.

- J'attends ce moment depuis des années, répondit Arizona avec conviction, je suis plus que prête…

* * *

Après avoir débouché la bouteille de vin rouge qu'elle avait dans les mains, Callie en versa dans deux verres puis revint en direction du canapé avant d'en tendre un à Mark qui l'attendait.

- Comme je te l'expliquais, énonça Callie en se laissant aller contre le dossier, la meilleure des choses à faire est de se concentrer sur le sénateur March. Elle est la seule femme de l'_Undertaking_ avec une famille. Donc la moindre sortie ou rencontre anormale sera plus facile à repérer…

Mark ne répondit pas et la fixa d'un regard perçant.

- On va réellement continuer d'éviter de parler de Robbins et de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois jours? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu raide.

Callie poussa un soupir d'agacement et détourna son regard fuyant vers la télévision allumée face à eux dont le son était coupé.

- Cal' arrêtes de m'ignorer! s'agaça le jeune homme.

Mais Callie ne l'écoutait plus. Sa bouche s'était ouverte de stupéfaction alors qu'elle lisait le flash-info de dernière minute que la chaine d'information diffusait à cet instant : « Vladimir Zetrov aperçu à Bogota… ».

- Je dois aller en Colombie, déclara-t-elle après quelques secondes sous le regard incrédule de Mark.

* * *

Après cinq heures de vol, un jet-privé de l'Underground atterrit sur le tarmac d'un aérodrome privé de Bogota. Arizona attrapa sa sacoche, le seul bagage qu'elle avait ramené avec elle, et se dépêcha de sortir de l'appareil. Arrivée sur la piste, elle fut accueillie par le pilote qui semblait l'attendre.

- Bonne chance, agent Robbins, lui dit-il avec un sourire prévenant.

Arizona esquissa à son tour un sourire.

- Merci Jerry, répondit-elle. Bon retour à New-York…

Il fit une légère révérence avant de lui tourner le dos et de remonter dans l'avion. Arizona le regarda s'éloigner, réalisant qu'elle se retrouvait désormais seule face à cette mission. Mais elle était sure d'elle et obstinée à réussir. Depuis qu'elle avait sorti Callie de l'Agence quelques jours plus tôt et que cette dernière lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle lui en voulait, l'incertitude et la perdition l'avaient envahi. Elle était plus sans aucuns repères et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait rejoint les rangs de l'Underground, elle s'était demandé si le jeu en valait la chandelle. Si tout ce qu'elle avait fait dans le but d'honorer la promesse qu'elle s'était faite il y avait maintenant six ans, valait tous les dommages collatéraux qu'elle avait causés. Pour la première fois depuis six ans, elle avait douté…

Puis le Colonel l'avait convoqué et elle avait longtemps hésité à y aller, remettant en question l'allégeance qu'elle avait pour lui. Mais elle avait fini par s'y présenter, car malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, malgré le rejet de Callie, malgré sa trahison envers l'Agence, elle n'était pas prête à abandonner. Alors elle était entrée dans le bureau du grand chef et il lui avait redonné une raison d'y croire. Il lui avait montré le flash-info paru sur la chaine BBC et ses doutes, ses incertitudes et son sentiment de perdition avaient laissés place à une volonté et un acharnement beaucoup plus forts.

Et donc, plusieurs heures plus tard, elle était ici, à Bogota, à poursuivre le seul but qui lui avait permis de survivre toutes ces années.

Avec une grande inspiration, elle zippa la fermeture de sa veste, ajusta sa sacoche sur son épaule et ne perdit pas plus de temps pour sortir du petit aérodrome pour se rendre à l'endroit où Alex pensait avoir localisé des hommes de Zetrov. C'était par là qu'elle devait commencer. Mais avant tout, il fallait qu'elle trouve un véhicule.

Arizona s'avança dans une rue parallèle, tout en cherchant sur son Smartphone une agence de location de voitures. Se sentant observée, elle s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers un homme qui la fixait avec insistance. Mesurant plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, le crâne rasé et un teint des plus pâles, Arizona se dit qu'il n'avait rien d'un colombien typique. Elle baissa les yeux le long de la silhouette de l'individu et le vit esquisser un geste vers l'intérieur de son manteau. Instinctivement, elle sortit le pistolet derrière son dos et tira sur lui. Mais un autre coup de feu venant d'une direction opposée se fit entendre et le sifflement d'une balle contre son oreille lui fit comprendre qu'elle venait d'y échapper de peu.

Réalisant qu'ils étaient plusieurs à la poursuivre, Arizona n'eut d'autre choix que de fuir. Elle commença donc à courir le plus rapidement possible, sans réellement savoir où elle allait, les hommes derrières elle sur ses traces.

Arizona tourna à l'angle d'une petite ruelle, avant de grimper par-dessus la clôture d'une maison, de s'enfoncer derrière de nombreux buissons et d'arriver dans une route de banlieue. Se risquant à jeter un coup d'œil derrière, elle remarqua que plus personne ne la suivait. Elle regarda de nouveau devant elle et s'arrêta brusquement, réalisant que deux de ses poursuiveurs étaient en face, leurs armes pointées dans sa direction. Elle esquissa un léger geste pour faire demi-tour mais deux autres hommes venaient d'arriver, refermant le cercle autour d'elle. Se sentant totalement prise au piège, elle leva les deux bras en l'air.

- Arizona Robbins? demanda d'une voix rauque un d'eux en s'avançant vers elle.

L'accent prononcé qu'il avait ne laissa plus aucun doute à la blonde sur le fait qu'il était russe.

- Ça dépend de qui l'a demande…

Elle esquissa un sourire crispé, espérant que son attitude inoffensive lui permette de gagner un peu de temps. Mais sa boutade énerva un peu plus l'homme qui claqua ses jointures d'un geste menaçant.

-Ok, dit-elle en s'éclaircissant la gorge, ce que je vous propose c'est qu'on parle de tout ça plus calmement autour d'un verre…

Le bruit sourd d'un moteur de voiture détourna leur attention. Arizona vit un énorme Range Rover noir arrivée à vive allure dans leur direction et s'arrêter brusquement près d'elle tandis que la porte du côté passager s'ouvrait.

- Besoin d'un chauffeur? s'exclama une voix familière à l'intérieur.

Arizona reconnut immédiatement Callie et sans une once d'hésitation s'enfonça à l'intérieur sous le regard interloqué de ses assaillants. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Callie appuya sur l'accélérateur et la voiture fila à toute vitesse.

- Zetrov semble s'être douté que tu serais là, observa Callie.

La blonde jeta un dernier regard derrière elle pour voir avec soulagement qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à la suivre puis se tourna vers sa sauveuse, concentrée sur la route.

- Que fais-tu ici? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Callie détourna les yeux pour les poser sur le visage surpris d'Arizona et esquissa un léger sourire.

- J'ai une promesse à respecter…

∞ _Flash-Back ∞_

_Assise sur le canapé du bureau d'Arizona, Callie regarda cette dernière s'avancer vers elle en lui tendant une bière. Elle l'attrapa avec un sourire et regarda la blonde s'installer à côté d'elle et lever sa bouteille pour trinquer._

_- À une mission réussi, Calliope!_

_La Latina claqua sa bouteille contre celle d'Arizona avant de la porter à sa bouche. Elle sentit le liquide glisser dans sa gorge et esquissa un nouveau sourire._

_- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler Calliope, dit-elle en la regardant de nouveau._

_Elle vit avec plaisir les fossettes sur les joues d'Arizona se creuser alors que celle-ci penchait sa tête sur le côté en faisant une petite moue que Callie trouvait des plus adorables._

_- Je n'y peux rien, répondit Arizona avec un haussement d'épaule, j'adore ton prénom…_

_- Et moi je le déteste, répliqua d'un ton amusé Callie, donc il n'y a pas à discuter!_

_Un léger rire s'échappa de la bouche d'Arizona, enchantant les oreilles de la brune qui adorait l'entendre rire. Elle adorait surtout être la source de ce rire cristallin ou de ce sourire magique qui illuminait le visage de la blonde à chaque fois qu'il apparaissait._

_Callie continua de la fixer alors qu'elle buvait une nouvelle gorgée de son breuvage, pensant à quel point elle était devenue proche de cette femme. Pourtant les choses étaient loin d'être gagné au début… Lorsqu'elles avaient commencé à travailler ensemble, Arizona était apparue comme une garce de première, sans cœur et sans la moindre empathie, faisant de son quotidien un enfer. Mais Callie s'était vite rendu compte qu'il s'agissait d'un personnage que la blonde s'était créé et qu'elle façonnait pour se protéger des autres. Et plus le temps passait, plus elle voyait en Arizona, une personne en total contradiction avec les valeurs et les règles de l'organisation._

_Arizona finit par se rendre compte du regard posé sur elle._

_- Quoi? demanda-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcil. J'ai quelque chose sur le visage?_

_Callie esquissa un léger sourire qui se fana rapidement lorsqu'elle retrouva une expression sérieuse. Arizona sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait face au regard intense et troublant qu'elle lui adressait._

_- Tu as sauvé la vie de ce sdf toute à l'heure, déclara Callie après quelques secondes de silence. Tu n'y étais pas obligée et pourtant tu as risqué ta vie pour le sauver._

_- Il était innocent, répondit simplement Arizona._

_- Je sais, affirma Callie, mais ça l'Agence s'en fiche._

_- Ce n'est pas mon cas…_

_Callie ne répondit pas immédiatement, fixant de nouveau Arizona intensément._

_- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, reprit-elle enfin._

_Elle vit Arizona lui faire de nouveau face, le visage interrogateur._

_- Je n'arrête pas d'être surprise par toi, expliqua Callie, depuis que je suis ici, tu n'arrêtes pas de faire des choses surprenantes et je n'arrête pas de me demander ce que quelqu'un comme toi fait ici._

_- Là c'est moi qui ne comprends plus, plaisanta Arizona._

_- Si moi je suis ici c'est que dans un sens je l'ai cherché…_

_- Je croyais qu'on avait décidé que tu ne te sentirais plus coupable pour ça! coupa la blonde en lui adressant un regard sevère._

_Callie releva la tête, un léger sourire se dessinant sur son visage puis secoua la tête de droite à gauche._

_- Non ce que je veux dire c'est que ce n'est pas ton cas, dit-elle. Tu es la personne qui m'a appris les endroits stratégiques du corps humain pour une torture efficace alors que lorsqu'on te voit, la seule chose qu'on peut lire sur ton visage c'est une infinie douceur qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche…_

_Cette fois-ci, un énorme éclat de rire retentit de la part d'Arizona._

_- On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait se méfier des apparences?_

_- Mais ce n'est pas ton apparence qui me fait dire ça! répliqua avec conviction Callie._

_Elle se redressa légèrement et se tourna un peu dans le canapé pour faire totalement face à Arizona. Cette dernière fronça de nouveau les sourcils, ne voyant vraiment pas où Callie voulait en venir depuis le début._

_- Au premier abord, tu donnes l'impression d'être une salope totalement frigide et avec un cœur en pierre…_

_- Hey! s'offensa Arizona en lui mettant un coup sur l'épaule._

_Avec un léger rire, Callie poursuivit:_

_- Là où je veux en venir, c'est qu'il n'y a pas plus faux. Quand tu m'as vu pleuré parce que mon père me manquait, un mois après que je sois arrivée ici, tu es restée avec moi toute la nuit, sans rien dire. Tu as été là à chaque minute, pour m'épauler et m'aider. Et j'ai vu comment tu as traité cet homme tout à l'heure. Tu l'as sauvé et tu l'as rassuré…_

_Callie perdit son sourire pour retrouver son sérieux._

_- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Arizona Robbins. Et c'est ce qui fait que je n'arrête pas de me demander ce que tu fais ici, murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible._

_Un nouveau silence s'installa entre elles alors qu'Arizona ne quittait pas Callie des yeux. C'était la première fois de sa vie que quelqu'un disait des choses aussi belles à son égard et surtout avec une telle sincérité dans le regard. Callie était persuadée qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien alors qu'elle-même avait abandonné cette idée depuis longtemps déjà. Et cette conviction dans la voix de la brune lui avait donné l'impression que par ses simples paroles, elle avait le pouvoir de guérir un tant soit peu ses blessures._

_Alors Arizona décida de faire une des choses qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fait avec qui que ce soit. Jamais. Elle décida de faire confiance à Callie et de lui raconter son histoire:_

_- Avant de travailler à l'Agence, j'étais connu pour être un des deux sergents Robbins de l'USS Navy, une brigade du 17ème Régiment…_

_- Tu étais dans l'Armée? l'interrompit Callie surprise._

_Arizona esquissa un sourire triste en laissant son dos aller contre le canapé, détournant son regard de la brune pour pouvoir parler plus facilement._

_- Oui, répondit-elle finalement. À l'âge de 20 ans, mon frère Tim et moi avions rejoint les rangs, suivant ainsi une tradition familiale de plusieurs générations - mon père aussi était militaire - et on faisait une très bonne équipe... Lors d'une mission en Biélorussie, notre unité a démantelé un réseau d'armement clandestin descendant d'anciennes organisations soviets et dirigé par un certain Vladimir Zetrov. On l'a donc mis hors-jeu, permettant ainsi l'un des plus gros coups de filet depuis la fin de la Guerre Froide. Ça nous avait valu une médaille d'Honneur et une permission de deux mois pour rentrer chez nous._

_Callie vit Arizona fermer les yeux, une expression de douleur sur le visage. Elle s'en voulu de lui faire revivre ce qui semblait être un mauvais souvenir, mais elle savait qu'elle n'en avait encore jamais parlé et que se confier pourrait lui permettre d'aller mieux. Donc elle resta silencieuse et ne bougea pas, attendant qu'Arizona poursuive son récit._

_- Donc Tim et moi sommes rentrés à la maison pour retrouver nos parents, reprit Arizona. Et après un mois, j'ai été rappelée pour une mission. Sauf que j'étais coincée au lit, avec une grippe monumentale… Donc Tim m'a remplacé et a été déployé à ma place. Quatre jours après, alors que je me sentais mieux et que je m'apprêtais à retrouver mon unité - à retrouver mon frère - j'ai reçu un coup de fil de la Base. Ils m'ont informé qu'un attentat avait eu lieu au campement où stationnait mon équipe et qu'ils étaient tous mort. Que mon frère était mort…_

_Le regard d'Arizona était vide, comme si elle avait été déportée dans son souvenir._

_- J'aurais dû mourir à sa place, poursuivit-elle, ça aurait dû être moi mais à cause d'une stupide grippe, à cause de moi, c'est lui qui est mort._

_- Arizona…_

_La blonde secoua la tête, pas prête à entendre la moindre parole réconfortante. Elle enfouit quelques secondes son visage dans ses mains avant de relever la tête et de tourner enfin son regard vers le visage concernée de Callie._

_- L'attentat était revendiqué, expliqua-t-elle, par Vladimir Zetrov qui voulait se venger… Et c'est donc là que l'Agence est entrée en jeu. Le Colonel m'a proposé la mise à disposition de tous les moyens de l'organisation pour retrouver Zetrov à la condition que je l'ai rejoigne…_

_Elles restèrent toutes les deux silencieuses pendant quelques instants, chacune plongée dans leur réflexion. Callie absorbait peu à peu ce qu'Arizona venait de lui dire et un sentiment de tristesse et de compassion la gagna tandis qu'elle fixait l'unique larme sur la joue de la blonde qu'elle avait laissé échapper. Elle voulait lui retirer cette souffrance, l'aider à oublier l'enfer que c'était de perdre un être cher injustement, mais elle était impuissante._

_- Tu peux continuer, déclara doucement Callie, après avoir laissé passer quelques secondes de silence._

_Arizona leva les yeux vers elle et la regarda avec un froncement de sourcil, marquant son incompréhension._

_- Continuer quoi?_

_- À m'appeler Calliope, répondit la Latina avec un petit sourire. Si tu aimes ça, tu peux continuer…_

_Arizona laissa échapper un léger rire en secouant la tête amusée. L'humour décadent de Callie était une chose dont elle ne pourrait désormais plus se passer._

_Voyant les traits d'Arizona s'adoucir, Callie prit ça comme une petite victoire. Elle glissa lentement sa main dans la sienne et la serra doucement avant de plonger son regard dans ses prunelles bleues._

_- Je ferais tout ce qu'il y a en mon pouvoir pour t'aider à te venger, Arizona, tu as ma parole…_

∞ _Fin du Flash-Back ∞_

Callie ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel et se décala pour laisser Arizona entrer. Cette dernière, mal-à-l'aise, s'avança d'un geste hésitant et pénétra dans la pièce. Le trajet jusqu'ici avait été silencieux, aucune des deux n'avait prononcé le moindre mot.

Après avoir refermé la porte, Callie retira sa veste en cuir et la jeta d'un geste nonchalant sur le lit, avant de s'avancer en direction de la table où son ordinateur portable était posé.

- J'ai repéré où était Zetrov, informa-t-elle sans lever les yeux vers Arizona qui n'avait pas bougé de l'entrée. C'est une vieille usine désinfectée dans un coin excentrée de la ville…

- Tu n'aies pas obligée de faire ça, dit Arizona en s'avançant vers elle.

Callie glissa sa main droite dans ses cheveux d'un geste gêné puis se décida enfin à lever les yeux pour croiser le regard de la blonde.

- Je sais, répondit-elle simplement. Mais j'en ai envie…

- Pourquoi? demanda de but-en-blanc Arizona.

Elle vit Callie lever un sourcil. Comprenant qu'elle avait mal interpréter sa question, elle s'empressa d'ajouter:

- Je veux dire… Après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, je pensais… que tu ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec moi.

Callie poussa un soupir avant de se lever et d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit. Arizona la suivit du regard, mais ne bougea pas, restant debout au milieu de la pièce.

- C'est ce que je pensais aussi, finit par dire Callie en baissant les yeux vers ses mains. Puis j'ai entendu cette information au journal télévisé et je me suis rendis compte que je n'y arrivais pas...

Elle prit une grande inspiration, leva la tête et constata qu'Arizona continuait de la fixait, buvant ses paroles.

- J'ai beau essayer d'être indifférente ou même de te détester, je n'y arrive pas… J'ai surréagi la dernière fois. Je venais de me faire torturer par Hahn et je pensais vraiment que j'allais mourir. Mais tu nous as sauvés, Mark et moi, alors que tu n'étais pas obligé. Mais tu l'as fait et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi…

Arizona sentit une décharge de bonheur lui parcourir le corps.

- C'est parce que je n'arrive pas non plus à te voir comme une ennemie, souffla-t-elle.

Les épaules de Callie s'affaissèrent tandis qu'un petit sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Arizona ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement à son tour.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'ils te feraient et j'étais en colère contre toi. Donc j'ai laissé parler ma rage et il a fallu que je te voie dans le bureau de Hahn pour me rendre compte que je faisais fausse route.

- Le principal c'est que tu aies changé d'avis...

Arizona laissa quelques minutes s'écouler avant de poser la question qui la tracassait depuis plusieurs jours maintenant.

- Pourquoi Mark Sloan?

La question surpris Callie qui fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

- Pardon?

- Pourquoi tu as choisis Sloan au lieu de… moi, précisa Arizona.

La blonde détourna le regard vers un vase posé sur la table de chevet et l'observa avec une attention loin d'être nécessaire. Elle savait que c'était stupide, mais depuis qu'elle avait appris que Callie avait un complice au sein de l'Agence, elle s'était sentie encore plus trahie et blessée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- C'est lui qui est venu à moi, répondit lentement Callie.

Elle constata que sa réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire la blonde qui reporta son regard sur elle.

- Je t'ai attendu, avoua Arizona.

Elle tapa du pied nerveusement avant de poursuivre:

- Ce jour-là, tu m'as dit que tu me retrouverais dans mon bureau et je t'ai attendu. Et tu n'aies jamais venu. Tu es parti sans aucune explication... Puis j'apprends que Mark Sloan est ton complice.

- Arizona, je ne pouvais pas te demander d'abandonner ta propre vengeance pour la mienne, lança Callie d'une voix un peu plus élevé. J'avais confiance en toi, c'est juste que je ne voulais pas t'imposer un choix…

Sentant ses jambes la démanger, elle se leva du lit et commença à faire les cents pas.

- Et pourtant tu m'as traité d'ennemie, rétorqua Arizona d'une voix rude. La dernière fois dans cette chambre de motel, tu m'as qualifié d'ennemie puis tu m'as tourné le dos.

- Parce que je le pensais! s'exclama Callie en s'arrêtant brusquement de marcher. La première fois que je t'ai vu après des mois, tu étais à ma poursuite et tu essayais de me capturer! Que voulais-tu que je pense?

- Tu étais parti! Répondit Arizona sur le même ton en se levant à son tour. Sans même te retourner! Sans même dire au revoir! C'est toi qui m'as abandonnée Callie, pas le contraire!

Elles se fixèrent longuement, face à face, sans rien dire. Puis Callie enfonça les mains dans ses poches d'un geste penaud.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Je t'ai blessé sans le vouloir, mais si je ne t'ai pas dit au revoir Arizona, c'est parce que je savais que s'il y avait une personne qui arriverait à me convaincre de rester, c'était toi…

Arizona resta silencieuse, essayant de déterminer ce qu'elle ressentait. Pendant quelques minutes, elle avait occulté totalement Zetrov de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur Callie. Et pour la première fois depuis le départ de cette dernière, elle avait l'impression qu'elles étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

Elle avait l'impression qu'elles arrivaient enfin à se comprendre…


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonsoir les Calzona!

Bon je sais, j'avais promis ce chapitre à la fin de semaine dernière et je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse! Malheureusement ça m'a pris plus de temps que prévu pour la boucler. Et si ça peut me racheter, la partie est la plus longue que je n'ai jamais écris (même par rapport IWMFY!).

Cela dit, ayant pas mal d'examens durant ces deux semaines de cours, le prochain chapitre attendra un peu avant d'arriver, désolé!

Bonne lecture à vous et à très bientôt!

LSAfor'

Ps: les réponses aux reviews vous attendent en fin de chapitre.

* * *

_"Mourir en se vengeant vaut mieux que de vivre sans honneur"_

* * *

Chapitre 7:

Callie stationna la voiture face à une petite usine qui semblait déserte de toute activité. Elle arrêta le moteur et se tourna vers Arizona, assise à côté d'elle.

-J'ai soudoyé un gamin pour qu'il suive discrètement un homme de Zetrov avant que tu n'arrives, expliqua-t-elle. Et voici où il l'a mené…

-Ne jamais sous-estimer les gosses, commenta Arizona en attrapant une paire de jumelle dans sa sacoche, je l'ai toujours dis.

Elle se redressa puis regarda de nouveau dans la direction de Callie qui semblait chercher elle aussi quelque chose dans son sac.

-Merci…

Callie arrêta son geste et leva les yeux vers elle, comme si elle cherchait à savoir si ce qu'elle venait d'entendre n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Arizona lui adressa un léger sourire sans la quitter des yeux, attendant la moindre réaction de sa part.

-Après ça, tu pourras enfin être libre, déclara finalement Callie.

-Je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour être réellement libre, répondit Arizona dans un soupir avant de mettre ses jumelles devant ses yeux et de les diriger vers l'entrée de l'usine.

Callie resta silencieuse face à ces mots. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait que ce serait le cas. Qu'Arizona puisse enfin trouver une certaine paix après ça.

Elle se replongea dans son sac et trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait: deux oreillettes sans fil et un capteur sonique de haut niveau. Elle en tendit une à Arizona et mis l'autre dans son oreille.

-On va pouvoir entendre ce qui se dit à l'intérieur avec ça. Et puis, les deux communiquent entre elles…

Arizona acquiesça et la regarda tendre l'appareil en direction du bâtiment. Après quelques secondes, un signal leur parvint et une voix s'éleva dans leurs oreilles.

- _L'américaine a réussi à s'enfuir. Nous avions réussi à l'attraper mais une femme est arrivée et l'a aidé à s'échapper…_

- _Donc, elle a une complice ici. Étrange, on m'avait pourtant certifié qu'elle serait seule…_

Arizona reconnut immédiatement la voix de Zetrov. Elle ne l'avait entendu qu'une seule fois, dans cette vidéo qu'il avait envoyé après l'attentat, mais elle avait hanté tellement de ses cauchemars, qu'Arizona était sûre qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à l'oublier.

D'un geste discret, elle regarda de nouveau en direction de Callie, qui avait le regard fixé sur la façade du bâtiment, totalement concentrée sur la conversation. Elle se demanda ce qu'il se passera après Zetrov. Après qu'elle ait enfin obtenu ce qu'elle attendait depuis des années. Qu'est-ce qu'il reste lorsqu'une vengeance a été prise?

Elle était dans une situation délicate, beaucoup plus délicate depuis ces dernières heures. Elle et Callie s'étaient retrouvés, enfin. Mais elles devront retournés aux États-Unis un jour ou l'autre et retrouver leurs places respectives.

Le fait que Callie soit à ses côtés à ce moment-là représentait énormément pour elle. Mais elle était aussi celle qui menait une vendetta contre l'Underground et Arizona savait qu'elle n'abandonnerait jamais. Et combien même elle voulait l'aider, combien même elle souhaitait faire partie de la vie de la brune, de la suivre et l'épauler, Arizona savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se retourner contre le Colonel. Elle avait donné sa parole bien avant que Callie entre dans sa vie et s'il y avait une chose qu'elle ne compromettait jamais, c'était les promesses qu'elle faisait.

Callie dégagea une mèche de ses yeux et remarqua le regard d'Arizona posé sur elle.

-Quoi?

-Rien, répondit la blonde en se détournant rapidement.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur, agaçait de s'être fait surprendre en train de l'observer et se reconcentra sur la conversation. La priorité était à Zetrov, rien qu'à lui. Il fallait qu'elle finisse ça pour Tim, une bonne fois pour toute. Le reste pouvait attendre…

-_ Peu importe, poursuivit Zetrov, je ne vais pas laisser une GI Jane des temps modernes se mettre sur mon chemin…_

Arizona sentit sa colère se décupler. Entendre la voix pleine de condescendance et de méprit de celui qui avait causé la mort de son frère la mettait dans une rage folle. Elle perdit patience et ouvrit la portière de la voiture.

-J'y vais!

Callie la rattrapa par la manche.

-Foncer tête baissée n'est pas la meilleure des choses à faire Arizona, et tu le sais…

-Je ne vais pas attendre une minute de plus pour mettre une balle dans la tête de ce fils de pute! s'énerva Arizona.

Elle essaya de se dégager de l'emprise de Callie mais cette dernière la resserra un peu plus.

-Je comprends ton sentiment de frustration, essaya la Latina, je suis bien placée pour savoir ce que ça fait de vouloir en finir au plus vite. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on y arrivera… Fais-moi confiance sur ce coup-là.

Après de longues secondes à échanger un regard avec elle, Arizona finit par se laisser retomber sur son siège. Elle savait que Callie avait raison, la meilleure manière d'arriver à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait était qu'elle garde son sang-froid.

-Quel est ton plan? demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de la brune.

Callie se fendit d'un sourire soulagé avant d'attraper son ordinateur posé sur la banquette arrière et de l'allumer. Arizona l'observa bidouiller un logiciel de capteur thermique et fut surprise de voir à l'écran une image en infrarouge de l'intérieur de l'usine vu d'en haut.

-Tu pourrais très facilement remplacer Karev, remarqua-t-elle impressionnée.

Elle se maudit intérieurement pour cette remarque. Parler de l'Agence ou de ses membres était une mauvaise idée. Mais le fait d'être avec elle, dans cette voiture, à faire équipe sur une planque avait rappelé à Arizona le bon vieux temps. Celui où elle et Callie avaient pour habitude d'être dans le même genre de mission. Sauf que ce n'était plus le cas dorénavant…

S'éclaircissant la gorge mal-à-l'aise, Callie pointa du doigt un endroit de l'écran.

-On peut essayer de pénétrer à l'intérieur de ce côté, proposa-t-elle en montrant une entrée derrière le bâtiment. Il n'y a qu'un seul garde. On pourra toujours le mettre hors-jeu sans attirer l'attention. Et de là, on aura qu'à suivre cette parcelle qui nous amènera tout droit à Zetrov.

Elle pointa de son doigt un point rouge situé au centre du plan.

- Vu le nombre de personnes qu'il y a ici, je suppose que c'est là qu'il est… Et la hauteur de la passerelle nous permettra de l'atteindre sans être à découvert. On met hors-jeu les hommes avec lui et là, tu pourras t'en charger.

Arizona acquiesça puis sortit du véhicule, suivit de Callie. Elles s'avancèrent silencieusement, leurs armes chargées et en position. Avant d'arrivées vers le périmètre de l'entrée, la blonde attrapa Callie par la manche, la forçant à se tourner vers elle.

-Calliope je… tu dois…

Elle ne savait pas comment formuler ce qu'elle souhaitait lui dire. Fais attention? Sois prudente? Tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit lui semblait dérisoire pour exprimer correctement la crainte qu'elle avait qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

Callie sembla le comprendre, car elle lui adressa un sourire à la fois triste et chaleureux.

-Je sais, murmura-t-elle. Toi aussi…

Arizona hocha doucement la tête puis lâcha son bras avant de se remettre sur ses gardes.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la porte de secours qui leur permettrait d'entrer à l'intérieur, Callie jeta des regards frénétiques autour d'elle, avant de se tourner vers Arizona, une expression préoccupée au visage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? lui demanda Arizona.

-Il est censé y avoir un garde ici, répondit Callie. Depuis ce matin, j'ai surveillé les images satellites et il n'a pas bougé jusqu'à maintenant…

Elle en déduisit rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'un piège. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, elle sentit la froideur d'un canon de pistolet se poser sur sa tempe.

Arizona braqua immédiatement son arme sur l'homme qui menaçait Callie.

-C'est une très mauvaise idée, lança une voix derrière elle.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas s'avancer vers elle mais n'osa pas se tourner, de peur de perdre Callie une seule seconde de vue. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir à qui cette voix appartenait. Elle sentit son sang se glacer lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette robuste de Vladimir Zetrov apparaître dans son champ de vision.

-Après des années à nous porter une haine respective, il était temps que nous nous rencontrions, Arizona Robbins…

Arizona serra des dents face au sourire mauvais que lui adressait l'homme face à elle. Elle pensait savoir ce qu'était les sentiments de colère et de haine, mais elle réalisa que comparer à ceux qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis, ils étaient dérisoires. Elle tourna lentement son arme et la pointa sur lui. Ce geste eut l'effet d'arracher un rire glacial de la part de Zetrov qui la darda d'un regard moqueur.

-Tu seras morte avant d'avoir eu le temps d'appuyer sur la gâchette…

-Essayons pour voir, rétorqua Arizona sur un ton de défi.

-Et à ce moment-là, c'est ton amie qui en paiera le prix, répondit-il en faisant un signe de tête en direction de Callie.

Arizona quitta enfin des yeux le visage émacié du criminel pour s'arrêter sur celui de la Latina. Elle n'y vit aucune frayeur, aucune crainte. Au contraire, elle la vit hocher discrètement la tête de gauche à droite, cherchant à la dissuader de rendre les armes. Mais malgré tout, Arizona baissa son pistolet, ne voulant prendre aucun risque. Elle voulait la mort de Zetrov plus que tout, plus que sa propre survie. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle se fasse au détriment de celle de Callie.

Zetrov fit un signe de tête à deux hommes devant lui qui s'avancèrent et attrapèrent chacun un bras de la blonde.

-Que fais-t-on d'elle? demanda l'homme qui pointait toujours son arme sur Callie en la désignant.

Un vent de panique traversa Arizona mais elle entendit avec soulagement Zetrov dire:

-Embarquez-là aussi…

* * *

-Où avez-vous amené Callie? demanda Arizona en s'agitant sur sa chaise.

Zetrov l'avait amené et attaché au milieu de l'ancienne manufacture de l'usine, la séparant de Callie qui avait été emmenée ailleurs.

-Elle n'est pas morte, répondit sarcastiquement Zetrov face à elle.

Il fit le tour de sorte à se mettre derrière elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Traquer un homme pendant six longues années dans le seul but de venger son frère, énonça-t-il d'un ton calme. Si je n'étais pas ta cible et si tu n'avais pas détruit un business qui me faisait gagner plusieurs milliards de dollars, j'aurais pu te trouver admirable…

Arizona l'ignora. Elle étudia discrètement les liens qui l'unissaient à la chaise où elle était assise, cherchant la moindre faille qui pourrait lui permettre de s'en libérer. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici et qu'elle retrouve Callie. Il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse gagné…

Zetrov l'attrapa brutalement par les cheveux et lui fit relever la tête de sorte à ce qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux. Le visage du russe était décomposé de rage.

-La moindre des choses est d'écouter lorsqu'on te parle!

Face à son manque de réponse, il s'énerva et lui mit un coup dans la mâchoire avec le canon de son pistolet. Une immense douleur saisit Arizona, mais elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas crier. Il leva ensuite son poing et l'abattit de nouveau sur le visage de la blonde, lui ouvrant ainsi l'arcade sourcilière.

Avec un rire sonore, il se dégagea et poussa un profond soupir.

- Ça va faire des années que j'avais envie de faire ça!

Sentant du sang coulait le long de son visage, Arizona ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration avant de les rouvrir et d'adresser un sourire mauvais à Zetrov.

-Le fait qu'il te faut m'attacher pour me frapper en dévoile beaucoup à ton sujet, _Vladimir_…

Il perdit instantanément son sourire.

-Par ta faute, je me suis retrouvé obligé de me cacher! pesta-t-il. J'ai tout perdu à cause de deux sergents américains sortant à peine des jupons de leur mère! Tu m'as pris ma liberté, je t'ai pris ton frère…

À la référence de Tim, Arizona sentit une boule familière se former dans sa gorge. Un mélange affreux de la tristesse qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle pensait à lui, avec la colère et la culpabilité qui l'habitait depuis ce fameux jour.

-Je ne prendrais ta liberté que lorsque je sentirais ton pouls s'affaiblir et disparaître contre ma poigne, déclara-t-elle lentement, appuyant sur chaque mot qu'elle prononçait. Ce jour-là, Zetrov, je pourrais dire que je t'ai pris ta liberté et que j'ai retrouvé la mienne…

-Quel ton dramatique! s'exclama Zetrov d'un ton sadique.

Il enleva le chargeur de son pistolet, y ajouta quelques balles puis le remit à l'intérieur. Ensuite il s'avança vers Arizona d'un pas lent, de sorte à plus que quelques centimètres les séparent et posa le canon sur son front.

-J'aimerais voir comment tu t'y prendras avec une balle entre les deux yeux, susurra-t-il doucement. Disons que je te fais une faveur en te renvoyant auprès de ton frère…

Arizona ferma les yeux, un sentiment de peur l'empêchant de les garder ouvert. Le contact glacial et lourd du pistolet contre sa peau la fit frissonner. Mais Zetrov avait raison, il lui permettrait de retrouver Tim et d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec ce sentiment de mal-être qui l'habitait constamment. Elle avait toujours été trop lâche pour en finir d'elle-même, trop lâche pour faire taire par elle-même ces voix incessantes qui résonnaient constamment dans sa tête lui rappelant que si son frère était mort, c'était à cause d'elle. Lui rappelant tous les jours, les victimes qu'elle faisait et les corps qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Alors pendant un instant, elle espéra que Zetrov le ferait, qu'il appuierait sur cette satanée détente et qu'elle en finirait une bonne fois pour toute.

Mais les secondes passèrent et aucun coup ne partit. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage de son pire ennemie se fendre d'un sourire tandis qu'il éloignait le canon de son visage.

-Je dois dire que je suis surpris, dit Vladimir Zetrov. Je m'attendais à ce que tu supplie pour ta vie…

Il fut interrompu par un de ses hommes qui arriva d'un pas précipité. Ce dernier lui parla à toute vitesse en russe puis Zetrov acquiesça et avec stupéfaction, elle le vit s'éloigner encore plus. Il fit un signe à un de ses hommes en retrait et lui dit quelques mots. Ce dernier acquiesça et sortit du vaste hangar crasseux où ils étaient pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec une mallette. Zetrov jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur avant d'hocher la tête. Tandis que ses hommes s'agitaient autour de lui, il retourna son attention vers Arizona.

- Dans un élan de grande bonté, je vais te laisser la vie sauve, déclara-t-il d'un ton exagérément solennel. Disons que comme ça, on sera quitte…

Il commença à s'éloigner en compagnie de toute sa cavalerie, laissant Arizona seule derrière eux.

-Je te retrouverais Zetrov! s'écria-t-elle de toutes ses forces. J'y passerais toute ma vie s'il le faut mais je te retrouverais et je te tuerais!

Vladimir Zetrov s'arrêta et lui fit de nouveau face. Un sourire mystérieux vint étirer sa bouche.

-Tu cherches au mauvais endroit, Arizona Robbins…

* * *

Callie ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle s'était retrouvée attachée à une chaise, avec une arme pointée sur elle. Ne serais-ce que la semaine d'avant, elle était sous la coupelle d'Erica Hahn, la personne la plus psychotique qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré.

Oui, au cours des nombreuses années qui s'étaient écoulées, Callie s'était très souvent retrouvée dans la même situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait à l'instant. Mais jamais, elle n'avait eu affaire à un garde aussi bête et sans cervelle que cet homme de Zetrov qui la surveillait. Enfin, qui était censé la surveiller…

Il était assis non-loin d'elle, lui donnant le dos, les pieds sur une table et totalement hilare devant une vidéo qu'il regardait sur son téléphone. Callie secoua la tête, dépitée puis essaya de lever discrètement sa jambe droite en direction de sa main, pour essayer d'attraper le couteau qu'elle avait placé dans sa botte. Elle se mordit la langue pour ignorer la douleur des coupures que lui causa la corde et réussi à le saisir. Étouffant un cri victorieux, elle se redressa doucement et commença à couper ses liens.

Lorsqu'elle libéra sa première main, elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction du sbire de Zetrov et constata qu'il était toujours absorbé par son Smartphone. Elle en profita donc pour se défaire totalement de la chaise puis tout doucement, elle s'avança vers lui et à l'aide de la corde qui l'avait maintenu prisonnière quelques minutes avant, elle lui étreignit le cou.

Callie le sentit s'agitait, essayant de se débattre mais rapidement il perdit connaissance. Elle finit par le lâcher avant qu'il ne meurt et laissa retomber son corps inerte contre la table.

- Crétin! lança-t-elle en attrapant l'arme qu'il avait dans la main.

Elle vérifia le nombre de balles qu'il y avait à l'intérieur puis s'avança en direction de la porte à pas feutrés. En sortant à l'extérieur, elle resta sur ses gardes par crainte de croiser d'autres hommes de mains mais elle constata rapidement que les alentours étaient vides.

- Arizona? essaya-t-elle de nouveau à travers son oreillette.

Depuis qu'elles étaient entrées dans l'usine, leur communication avait été rompue. Il semblait que le bâtiment brouillait le signal, ce qui fait qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où était la blonde, mais surtout si elle allait bien.

Sans perdre de temps, elle s'enfonça dans la passerelle qui, si elle se fiait à ce qu'elle avait vu sur les plans, mener au cœur du grand bâtiment. S'il y avait un endroit où Zetrov la garderait prisonnière, ce serait là-bas.

Callie arriva, comme prévu, juste au-dessus du vaste établi qui s'étendait sous ses pieds. Elle jeta un regard circulaire et repéra Arizona un peu plus loin, assise sur une chaise et seule. Sans réfléchir, Callie descendit rapidement les escaliers et se dépêcha de la rejoindre.

- Hey! Héla-t-elle en s'approchant pour notifier la blonde de sa présence.

Cette dernière qui essayait de se défaire de ses liens, releva brusquement la tête vers elle, surprise de la voir.

- Comment tu as réussi à te libérer? demanda Arizona pendant qu'elle s'affairait à la détacher.

Callie entendit au son de sa voix qu'elle semblait soulagée, ce qui la fit sourire.

- Il faut croire que Zetrov recrute ses hommes à la taille de leur muscle et non à celle de leur cerveau, répondit-elle en enlevant la dernière corde qui retenait la blonde.

Puis Callie leva les yeux vers son visage et avec un pincement au cœur, elle constata l'hématome qui s'étalait sous son œil ainsi que les coupures au niveau de son sourcil et de sa lèvre inférieur. D'un geste spontané, elle ramena sa main vers la pommette d'Arizona et la lui caressa avec douceur.

- Il ne t'a pas loupé…

Arizona ferma brièvement les yeux au contact avant de poser sa main sur celle de Callie et de la lui retirer doucement.

- Il faut que je le rattrape, dit-elle. S'il s'en va, je ne le retrouverais jamais…

- Tu sais où il est parti?

- J'ai entendu un de ses gars lui dire que l'avion à l'aéroport était prêt, informa Arizona en s'avançant à grandes enjambées en direction de la sortie.

Elle remercia intérieurement ses multiples expériences en Europe de l'Est qui lui avait permis d'acquérir de très bonne notion en russe.

- Et il est parti en te laissant derrière-lui… vivante?

- Soit disant pour qu'on soit quitte, répondit Arizona en franchissant la grande porte.

Callie lui jeta un regard dubitatif.

- Ne me dis pas que tu y crois…

- Honnêtement, c'est le cadet de mes soucis, répondit Arizona. Il faut que j'aille à l'El-Dorado…

Callie due courir pour se maintenir à la même hauteur qu'elle.

- Arizona, tu ne peux pas te confronter à lui dans un aéroport pleine de monde où une vingtaine de ses hommes armés pourraient te descendre en un claquement de doigt! essaya de lui faire entendre raison Callie.

- IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE LE LAISSE S'EN TIRER!

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent vers le 4x4, elle ouvrit la porte côté conducteur d'un geste brusque et s'apprêta à monter lorsque Callie la retint par le bras et la força à se tourner vers elle. Arizona essaya de lui mettre son poing dans la figure mais elle l'évita et la plaqua contre la voiture.

- CE N'EST PAS EN TE FAISANT TUER QUE TU OBTIENDRAS CE QUE TU VEUX! s'exclama Callie en la maintenant immobile. Je t'en prie Arizona, posons-nous quelques minutes pour réfléchir à un plan qui ne t'enverras pas tout droit à la morgue!

La blonde prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et soupira.

- Très bien, concéda-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence, mais je conduis…

Soulagée, Callie la lâcha doucement et acquiesça.

- C'est d'accord…

Elle regarda Arizona grimper dans la voiture puis fit le tour pour rejoindre le côté passager. Mais à mi-chemin, elle entendit le moteur démarrer et avec horreur, elle vit devant elle, impuissante, la voiture filer à toute allure.

- Et merde Arizona! s'écria-t-elle exaspérée en observant la fumée que le Range Rover avait laissée derrière.

Callie glissa une main dans ses cheveux, réfléchissant à une solution. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Arizona faire, elle savait qu'elle ne s'en sortirait jamais. L'aéroport sera plein d'hommes armés et prêts à tirer sur elle et même si Zetrov avait été bizarrement clément une première fois avec elle, Callie savait que ça ne se reproduirait pas. Donc elle s'efforça de réfléchir le plus rapidement possible à un moyen d'arrêter la blonde.

Après quelques secondes, elle repensa à l'oreillette qu'elle avait dans l'oreille et espéra qu'Arizona avait toujours la sienne sur elle. Priant pour qu'elle lui réponde, elle appuya sur le bouton et activa le lien.

- Arizona? appela-t-elle. Arizona, je sais que tu m'entends…

Dans la voiture, Arizona serra des dents lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Callie retentir dans son oreille. Mais, malgré-elle, elle ne trouva pas la force d'enlever l'oreillette et de la faire taire. Il s'agissait peut-être de sa dernière chance, de sa dernière occasion d'avoir une conversation avec la Latina et elle ne pouvait pas la laisser passer.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, poursuivit la voix de Callie.

- J'ai attendu six ans pour retrouver sa trace Callie, déclara d'une voix à peine audible Arizona. Je ne peux plus patienter...

Callie s'avança en courant en direction de la route parallèle à l'usine, cherchant des yeux un véhicule.

- On le retrouvera et on le fera payer, promit la Latina. Mais je t'en supplie, arrêtes cette voiture et fais demi-tour.

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes, amenant Callie à croire qu'Arizona n'était plus en ligne. Mais elle entendit sa voix s'élever à nouveau:

- Venger Tim est tout ce qu'il me reste. C'est tout ce que j'ai…

Callie prit une grande inspiration, la voix en détresse d'Arizona faisant écho dans toutes les parcelles de son corps.

- Tu m'as moi…

Un nouveau silence se fit. Arizona hésita à s'arrêter pour la retrouver. Elle voulait trouver les bras réconfortant de Callie qui lui avait montré et prouvé qu'elle était là pour elle, pour l'aider. Elle en mourrait d'envie. Alors pourquoi diable n'arrivait-elle pas à la laisser faire?

Elle connaissait la réponse. Si elle avait laissé Callie derrière-elle, malgré le réconfort et la sécurité qu'elle éprouvait lorsqu'elle était avec elle, c'est qu'elle savait qu'elle mettait leurs vies en danger. Et autant elle était prête à mourir pour l'honneur de Tim, autant elle ne supportait pas l'idée que Callie puisse être blessée ou tuée par sa faute.

- Arizona…

Arizona ferma les yeux un instant, sentant une larme couler sur sa joue.

- Au revoir Calliope…

Sans attendre la moindre réponse, elle retira l'oreillette, ouvrit la fenêtre et la jeta avant d'accélérer un peu plus.

En entendant le bip annonçant la fin de la liaison, Callie poussa un juron en arrachant son oreillette d'un geste plein de frustration. Le temps lui était compté, il fallait absolument qu'elle agisse au plus vite. Comme si l'univers avait entendu ses prières, elle vit une grosse moto bifurquer sur la route où elle était et arriver dans sa direction. Sans attendre, elle se mit au milieu de la route et fit un signe de main au conducteur pour qu'il s'arrête, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

Lorsque la moto fut immobilisée devant elle, Callie adressa un grand sourire au colombien assis dessus qui retirait son casque.

- Je peux vous aider? demanda-t-il gentiment en espagnol.

- En réalité oui, répondit Callie.

Elle sortit son arme et la pointa sur lui.

- J'ai besoin de votre bécane…

Avec un mouvement de panique, l'homme leva les bras et descendit du véhicule. L'arme toujours pointée sur lui, Callie grimpa sur la moto.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Vous la retrouverez à l'aéroport…

Sous le regard abasourdi du colombien, elle enleva la béquille, lui adressa un sourire d'excuse et accéléra.

La nuit commençait à tomber sur Bogota, rendant la visibilité et la reconnaissance des passants de plus en plus difficile.

Arizona stationna négligemment le Range Rover juste devant les grandes portes de l'aéroport et jeta les clés à un mendiant qui passait non loin d'elle.

- Amusez-vous bien, lança-t-elle avant d'entrer à l'intérieur.

Le Hall était rempli. L'El-Dorado étant le seul aéroport de Bogota et l'un des principaux de la Colombie, le trafic y était toujours abondant. Cet aspect-là était un avantage non-négligeable pour Zetrov. Il pouvait quitter le pays dans un de ses jet-privés sans se faire repérer. Et combien même il était vu, la Colombie était l'un des rares pays à n'avoir signé aucun traité de complaisance avec les États-Unis. Il était libre de tout mouvement, libre de tout faire, dès le moment où il versait suffisamment d'argent pour acheter les autorités.

Vêtue de la tenue des agents de sécurité qu'elle avait réussi à subtiliser au préalable, elle s'avança en direction des portes d'embarquement pour les vols privés, cherchant des yeux la moindre trace de l'homme ou d'un de ses sbires.

Au bout d'un moment, elle repère le visage de Vladimir Zetrov dans la foule, entouré de plusieurs hommes et s'avançant en direction d'une des portes d'embarquement. Sans la moindre hésitation, elle le suivit et, arrivée à une dizaine de mètre de la position de l'homme, elle pointa son arme sur lui, l'ayant parfaitement dans son angle de tir.

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la détente, elle fut violement plaquée contre le mur à côté d'elle par Callie qui lui retira son arme.

- LÂCHES-MOI! s'écria Arizona en se débattant.

Mais Callie resserra son étreinte sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut vu par la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur le tarmac, Zetrov et ses hommes monter dans leur jet-privé. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre que le danger était écarté, elle l'attira difficilement dans un coin isolé, retira ses bras et lui fit face.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS?! s'exclama la blonde, attirant de nombreux regards autour d'eux. JE L'AVAIS!

- ET ENSUITE QUOI ARIZONA? répondit Callie sur le même ton. TU TE SERAIS LAISSÉE ABATTRE? TU AURAIS DECLENCHÉ UNE FUSILLADE EN PLEIN MILIEU D'UN AEROPORT BONDÉ D'INNOCENT?!

Elle fit un pas dans sa direction, mais Arizona se recula, tremblante de fureur.

- Tu serais morte Arizona! se justifia-t-elle.

- Mais je l'aurais eu au moins! se récria Arizona en agitant ses mains. Je pensais que s'il y avait une personne qui pouvait me comprendre, c'était toi!

- Mais tu ne trouves pas tout ça bizarre? demanda Callie d'une voix beaucoup plus calme. Zetrov qui savait que tu serais-là et surtout Zetrov qui te laisse envie?

Arizona ne l'écoutait pas. Elle était hors d'elle. Folle de rage contre la femme en face d'elle qui venait de la trahir, folle de rage contre Zetrov pour avoir réussi à s'en sortir et à s'enfuir. Mais elle était surtout en colère contre elle-même. Pour avoir échouer. Pour avoir failli à la mémoire de Tim.

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête puis jeta un regard plein de dégoût à la brune.

- Vas-t-en, intima-t-elle d'un ton étonnamment calme. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir…

- Arizona…

- DÉGAGES! darda la blonde, faisant écho aux paroles que lui avait dites Callie quelques jours plus tôt dans son loft.

Voyant que la brune ne bougeait pas, elle tourna les talons et s'en alla d'elle-même. Callie hésita à la rattraper, mais il était clair qu'Arizona ne voulait plus avoir affaire à elle. Et si c'était la conséquence pour l'avoir sauvé, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait apprendre à vivre avec. Le principal actuellement était qu'Arizona était en vie…

* * *

- Arizona?

D'un pas lourd, la blonde franchit les portes du bureau du Colonel qui la regardait d'un air surpris et inquiet.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle en s'approchant. J'ai échoué. Je sais que vous en attendiez autant que moi de la capture de Zetrov et je vous ai failli…

L'homme se leva de son bureau et en fit le tour pour faire face à la jeune femme. Il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et lui adressa un sourire qu'il voulut réconfortant.

- Une autre occasion se présentera à toi, lui dit-il.

Arizona baissa les yeux, tandis qu'il retirait sa main et qu'il attrapait un dossier sur son bureau.

- En attendant, reprit le Colonel en lui tendant le dossier, il y a cet affaire en Argentine de ressortissant politique. Si tu pouvais t'en occuper…

Ces paroles attirèrent l'attention d'Arizona qui leva les yeux et le fixa, surprise. Elle finit par acquiescer et prendre le dossier tendu avant sortir du bureau pour se rendre dans le sien.

Le comportement du Colonel était soupçonneux. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas été surpris de son échec.

Elle repensa aux paroles de Callie à l'aéroport. Sur le moment, elle n'y avait pas prêté attention à cause de sa colère et de sa tristesse, mais maintenant qu'elle était de retour et qu'elle avait réussi à apaiser son sentiment de fureur, elle réalisa que la Latina avait raison. Cette histoire était bizarre…

* * *

Réponses aux reviews:

marmionne: merci pour ta review et celle que tu as laissé pour IWMFY. Toujours un réel plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux adeptes, merciiiii!

Brucas33: une fan du Brucas? Je dis OUIIII! Merci à toi aussi pour ta review (et pour les nombreuses autres que tu as laissé chez IWMFY) et bienvenue à bord de cette fic! =)

CatchingFire: Très perspicace pour l'action, comme tu as pu le constater en lisant cette partie. Pour le nombre de chapitre, non il n'y en aura pas autant que pour IWMFY, une quinzaine je pense, peut être un peu plus mais je ne dépasserais pas les 20 je pense.

E: merci & désolé pour le faux espoir, je publie au plus vite xD

Artemis972: Merci! Il va falloir attendre un peu pour le moment "caliente"... J'aime faire languir! ^^

surf'up: et oui Arizona avait ses raisons d'agir comme elle le faisait. C'est vrai qu'elles sont butées, mais c'est ce qui est bon =)

seve2904: et non pas de bisoux, ce n'est pas pour maintenant! :)

BOOX21: ta review me va droit au coeur, merci! Même si scénariste, ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver mdr.

DroDroV: Tes questions sont toujours aussi perspicaces et j'adore! Je ne peux malheureusement toujours pas y répondre, mais ça viendra dès le prochain chapitre c'est promis! ^^

Elooo: Toujours heureuse de voir que c'est toujours un plaisir de retrouver ma fic. Tu fais vraiment ma journée =)

Hapiness27: MERCIIIIII! x)

Guest: Yeah thank you! I'm glad to have an english reader, and I hope I'll continue to make this story good for you!

Aoquesth: Toi & tes pétages de plombs sont toujours des plaisirs à lire pour moi mdr

KRISTENNE: Tu peux radoter tant que tu veux, moi j'adore et surtout je ne m'en lasse pas mdr. Merciiii!

tequila75: MERCI! =)


	9. Chapitre 8

Je suis sincèrement, complètement, entièrement, totalement désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris à publier cette suite! Faut croire que je m'étais surestimée ^^

Cela dit, les suites seront plus espacés jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Je ferais mon possible pour publier le plus rapidement possible à chaque fois, mais les cours me prennent pas mal de temps donc je ne pense pas reussir à faire des mises à jours toutes les semaines.

Sinon, encore et toujours merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour vos reviews! Sérieusement, vous faites mon bonheur et ça me fait trop plaisir de voir tous les petits commentaires dont j'ai le droit!

Et enfin, pour info, je pense que cette partie sera la dernière avec des FB. Il y en aura encore quelques uns, mais pas aussi présent que pour les premiers chapitres.

Bon je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse à votre lecture!

Merci à tous!

LSAfor'

* * *

_« Devant chaque action, il faut voir le regret qui s'y attache »_

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

∞ _Flash-Back ∞_

_2 ans plus tôt…_

_Le moment de la journée que préférait Callie plus que tout depuis qu'elle avait rejoint l'Agence, était la séance d'entrainement obligatoire imposée aux recrues. Elle était son exutoire, le seul moment qui lui permettait de se défouler correctement, de se dépasser et de ne penser à rien d'autre que de mettre ses adversaires au tapis._

_Avec un sourire goguenard, elle se redressa et essuya son front où des gouttelettes de sueur commençaient à s'échapper._

_- Alors Ross, déjà fatigué? demanda-t-elle d'un ton moqueur à l'adresse du jeune homme allongé au sol, sous l'œil fière d'Arizona qui rentrait tout juste dans la salle, en compagnie du Colonel R._

_Lorsqu'elle remarqua leur présence, Callie perdit instantanément son sourire tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers elle. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Arizona, qui se contenta de lui adresser un sourire rassurant._

_- Torres, déclara solennellement le Colonel, le temps de ta première mission d'infiltration est arrivé…_

∞ _Fin Flash-Back ∞_

Arizona attendit que le Colonel s'absente du QG pour revenir dans son bureau. Durant des années, elle avait consulté les bases de données de l'Agence à la recherche de la moindre information sur Zetrov et elle n'avait jamais rien trouvé. Mais s'il y avait un endroit où elle pouvait trouver des réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait, c'était ici, dans le sanctuaire du Colonel R.. Elle désactiva donc l'alarme et commença à chercher un peu partout.

Le bureau était une pièce circulaire, qui rappelait étrangement le Bureau Ovale de la Maison Blanche. Une cheminée en marbre occupait une grande partie de la partie du mur face au grand bureau en verre. La décoration était sobre ou plutôt quasiment inexistante. Seule une grande œuvre d'art trônait au-dessus de la cheminée, une représentation de Wilson's Creek durant la Guerre de Sécession où l'on pouvait voir les soldats de l'Union et les soldats Confédérés se livrer bataille. Cette peinture avait toujours fasciné Arizona, par les couleurs sombres choisit mais surtout par la douleur apparente que le peintre avait fait apparaître tant sur les visages des sudistes que de ceux des nordistes. Lorsqu'elle avait demandé au Colonel ce qu'il trouvait de si extraordinaire à cette toile pour qu'elle soit l'unique à être accroché dans son bureau, il lui avait simplement répondu que c'était ici que tout avait commencé.

Arizona fronça les sourcils et s'avança un peu plus vers la toile. La seule et unique accrochée… Elle leva les mains et délicatement elle la souleva pour la retirer. Avec une expression victorieuse, elle vit qu'un coffre-fort se trouvait derrière. Elle l'étudia attentivement et comprit que l'accès était contrôlé par une empreinte digitale.

- Voyons voir ce que tu as dans le ventre, dit-elle à l'adresse du coffre.

Loin de se laisser abattre, elle sortit du bureau et se rendit dans le sien pour récupérer du matériel. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle se mit à la recherche d'une éventuelle empreinte du Colonel, qu'elle trouva après quelques minutes sur le bureau en verre. A l'aide d'un pinceau et d'une poudre spéciale, utilisée principalement par le FBI, elle réussit à l'extraire puis après quelques manipulations, elle l'appliqua sur un support à l'aspect caoutchouteux qu'elle posa sur le lecteur digital du coffre, priant pour que ça marche. Elle fut soulagée et extatique de voir la petite porte s'ouvrir.

Elle se dépêcha de regarder ce qu'il y avait dedans et constata que seule une petite boite rectangulaire noire s'y trouvait. En regardant de plus près, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un disque dur.

Arizona ne perdit pas plus de temps à allumer son ordinateur portable et brancher la boite noire au port usb. Elle s'installa sur le fauteuil du Colonel et jeta un regard furtif en direction de la porte, par peur de le voir arriver à tout moment, même si elle savait qu'il était à Washington à cette heure-ci.

Le risque qu'elle prenait était immense, mais elle avait besoin de savoir. Il lui fallait des réponses et il était évident que le Colonel R. ne lui disait pas tout. Alors, elle attendit que son ordinateur démarre puis ouvrit le fichier représentant le disque dur. Dire qu'elle était surprise par ce qui se présentait à elle aurait été un euphémisme. Ouvrant légèrement la bouche de stupeur, Arizona fit défiler le contenu, confirmant sa première impression.

Elle avait face à elle, une base de données complète sur toutes les missions effectuées par l'Underground depuis sa création. Certains noms lui disaient quelques choses, tandis que d'autres lui étaient totalement inconnus. Elle parcouru des yeux tous les noms de dossier un par un, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur celui dénommé « USS Navy ». Le nom de son ancienne unité. Sentant son cœur battre à la chamade, elle cliqua dessus pour l'ouvrir mais constata qu'il était protégé par un mot de passe. Elle poussa un soupir de frustration puis essaya d'en ouvrir un autre mais il était protégé lui aussi par un code, comme tous les autres. Il y en avait des centaines, voire des milliers et ils étaient tous impossible à consulter. Et ça lui prendrait des heures, voir des jours, en supposant qu'elle obtienne l'aide d'Alex, pour tout pirater. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas des heures devant elle. Il suffisait que quelqu'un décide de passer devant le bureau du Colonel pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'était pas verrouiller.

Ses yeux retombèrent sur le fichier « USS Navy » alors qu'elle réfléchissait à une solution. Elle était proche, trop proche, pour abandonner. Il fallait qu'elle trouve ce que le Colonel savait sur Zetrov et l'attentat.

Elle essaya donc plusieurs mots de passes: _Underground_, _United-States_, _Marins_,… mais rien ne semblait vouloir fonctionner. Elle se laissa aller contre le dossier du fauteuil, dépitée. Elle avait l'impression que l'univers entier s'acharner à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Que penserait Tim en la voyant ici? Elle, qu'il avait surnommé son rayon de soleil parce qu'elle était le genre de fille souriante, rayonnante, qui ne supportait pas de voir un chat errant dans la rue et qui se sentait obligé de les recueillir à la maison. Il s'était longtemps moqué de sa manie à jouer les Mères Theresa. Mais elle, elle avait toujours su que derrière ses taquineries, son frère avait toujours été fier d'elle. Et aujourd'hui, elle était à des années lumières de la jeune femme de 20 ans, candide et voulant changer le monde. Aujourd'hui, elle était devenue une tout autre personne, que Tim aurait du mal à reconnaitre.

- Tim! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant, une idée lui venant à l'esprit.

Elle cliqua de nouveau sur le dossier « USS Navy » puis, lorsque l'ordinateur lui demanda le mot de passe, elle tapa les lettres sur le clavier composant _«Timothy»_ et appuya sur entrée. Elle vit avec joie une bannière « Accès Autorisé » apparaître avant de laisser place au contenue du fichier.

Arizona essaya de tout copier sur son ordinateur pour pouvoir étudier tout ça plus tard, en sécurité. Cependant, lorsqu'elle essaya de transférer les données, un message d'erreur s'afficha, lui indiquant qu'il lui était impossible de déplacer les fichiers ailleurs que dans ce disque dur. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, agacée avant de les rouvrir et de les poser sur un fichier audio qui attira son attention. C'était le seul du dossier. Elle attrapa ses écouteurs et les brancha avant de l'ouvrir.

_- Vous voulez que je fasse une vidéo qui me compromettrait dans le monde entier? s'indigna la voix grave et trainante de Zetrov_

Son sentiment familier de haine à l'encontre de l'homme la gagna de nouveau. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant la réponse de son interlocuteur, mais lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix qui résonna dans ses oreilles, un sentiment atroce lui saisit les tripes.

_- Il est absolument nécessaire que cet attentat soit revendiqué, répondit le Colonel autoritairement. Il faut qu'on voit un acte de vengeance derrière pour que ce soit réellement efficace…_

_- Au risque de me répéter, pourquoi?_

_- La paix qu'il règne entre la Russie et les États-Unis est très fragile, expliqua R.. Un attentat contre l'USS Navy, qui vient d'être décoré et honoré pour son travail en Biélorussie, sera très mal accueilli, une crise entre les deux pays en ressortira et les commandes en armements se multiplieront…_

_- Ce qui fera fructifier les parts du Général Grant et de sa société, comprit Zetrov. Donc si je comprends bien, vous êtes prêt à sacrifier des hommes de votre propre camp, pour de l'argent?_

_- Pas pour de l'argent Vladimir. Pour le pouvoir…_

La conversation se termina à ce moment-là, laissant Arizona sous le choc. Vladimir Zetrov était celui qui avait revendiqué l'attentat, mais c'était le Colonel qui l'avait commandité. C'était l'Agence qui avait tué Tim…

* * *

- Ça a été la Colombie? demanda Mark en se redressant légèrement du canapé, au moment où Callie passait la porte de l'entrée du loft.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle s'avança d'un pas lourd et jeta nonchalamment sa veste sur le dossier du fauteuil face à lui, avant d'en faire le tour et de s'y laisser tomber.

- Pas exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais…

Mark posa l'ordinateur sur lequel il travaillait sur la table basse et la fixa d'un air inquiet, attendant qu'elle en dise plus. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas.

- Tu as retrouvé Robbins? questionna-t-il.

Callie leva les yeux vers lui et avala difficilement sa salive. Elle vit derrière la question de Mark plus que ce qu'il voulait réellement demander.

- Oui je l'ai retrouvée…

L'ancienne Arizona, sa complice, son binôme était rapidement revenu. Mais elle avait disparu aussi vite.

- Puis je l'ai perdue… finit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et se redressa légèrement.

- Des nouvelles du sénateur March durant mon absence? demanda-t-elle.

Mark hésita à lui répondre, se demandant si le changement de sujet était une bonne chose. Mais il finit par céder et laissa tomber toutes les questions qu'il avait au sujet de la Colombie.

- Pas grand-chose non… Quand je n'étais pas à l'Agence, j'ai passé mon temps à la pister. Mais elle n'a rien fait qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

- Deux jours, ce n'est pas assez pour avoir du concret, déclara Callie. Il y aura une rencontre, c'est sûr ! La question est de savoir quand.

Elle se leva de son siège et s'étira légèrement.

- Je prends une douche et après je vais prendre ta relève.

- Je suis libre cette aprèm, répondit Mark. Je viens avec toi…

Callie acquiesça en lui souriant puis disparu derrière la porte de sa chambre. En la refermant, elle poussa un nouveau soupir, se demandant vaguement ce que pouvait faire Arizona à cet instant.

∞ _Flash-Back ∞_

_- Tu crois que je pourrais l'utiliser? demanda d'une voix surexcitée Callie en indiquant une arme de pointe dans la pile face à elle._

_Elle était en compagnie d'Arizona dans une des salles de préparations aux missions et regardait la blonde s'affairait autour du matériel dont elles auraient besoin pour la mission de Callie._

_- C'est une mission d'infiltration Calliope, pas une guérilla! répondit Arizona avec un sourire amusé. Ce qu'on attend de toi, c'est d'utiliser ton charme, pas ta force…_

_- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le Colonel m'a choisi moi alors, dit Callie en faisant une grimace. Je suis loin d'être la personne avec le plus de sex-appeal ici…_

_Arizona arrêta son geste pour se tourner vers la Latina qui arborait un sourire désabusé._

_- Tu veux rire? Tu es parfaite pour cette mission Calliope. Tu es belle, intelligente et je peux t'assurer que ce Suarez ne pourra jamais résister à ce sourire… Récupérer ces codes nucléaires sera un jeu d'enfant pour toi. _

_Callie ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer Arizona qui continuait de lui sourire. Elle était rassurée de savoir qu'elle l'accompagnait pour cette mission. Elle était certes l'une des recrues les plus prometteuse de la compagnie, pour ne pas dire LA plus prometteuse, mais savoir qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire une mission où tout reposerait sur elle l'inquiétait. Et la présence d'Arizona avait le don de la rassurer._

_La porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Alex Karev, suivit de prêt par une très jolie blonde à la silhouette frêle et grande._

_- Je vous présente Lauren Boswell, déclara Alex à l'adresse des deux femmes. Une hackeuse hors-pair qui va vous accompagner sur la mission Suarez._

_Callie et Arizona hochèrent la tête en signe de salut à l'autre blonde qui leur adressa un léger sourire._

∞ _Fin du Flash-Back ∞_

Cela faisait une heure qu'elle avait son regard vide posé sur le mur face à elle. Assise depuis tout ce temps, à se repasser en boucle la conversation téléphonique de Zetrov et du Colonel dans sa tête, Arizona n'arrivait même pas à déterminer ce qu'elle ressentait.

Après l'avoir réécouté plusieurs fois, elle s'était levée du bureau du Colonel d'un geste machinal, avait remis la boite noire dans le coffre et s'était assurée de tout remettre en ordre avant de quitter la pièce pour aller rejoindre son bureau. Et voilà où elle se trouvait en cet instant précis, face au mur froid de son bureau où était toujours accroché le tableau d'affichage composait de tous les éléments de la mission Torres, à se demander ce qu'elle devait faire.

Elle avait été au service de l'Agence depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, pensant que le Colonel R. était la personne en qui elle pouvait avoir le plus confiance. Elle avait mis ses propres désirs, ses propres valeurs et ses propres ambitions de côté par loyauté pour lui. Pour finalement apprendre qu'il était celui qui l'avait trahi et qui l'avait mise dans cette situation. Il avait tué Tim et s'en était servi pour lui faire rejoindre ses rangs.

Elle était devenue une horrible personne, poursuivant un seul but sans jamais laisser quoi ou qui que ce soit se mettre sur son chemin. Elle avait érigé des murs tout autour de son cœur, abandonnant l'idée de se laisser guider par lui, abandonnant tout espoir d'avoir quelqu'un qui les lui ferait s'effondrer.

Tout ça pour quoi? Rien… Elle avait été un pantin du Colonel parmi tant d'autre et alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle faisait ça pour l'honneur de Tim, pour l'honneur de sa famille, elle n'avait fait qu'être dupée pendant tout ce temps.

Arizona leva les yeux vers la seule et unique photo accrochée au tableau d'affichage. La photo d'une magnifique femme aux prunelles et aux cheveux aussi sombre que l'étaient ses pensées actuelles. Callie avait été la seule à réussir à la rendre vulnérable. Et encore…

∞ _Flash-Back ∞_

_Avec un sourire nerveux, Callie ouvrit la porte et sortit de la salle de bain de la suite du plus luxueux des hôtels de la capitale de Cuba qu'elle occupait. Elle fit face aux deux blondes concentrées sur l'écran de l'ordinateur devant elles._

_- Vous pensez que ça ira? demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers sa tenue._

_Arizona se décida enfin à lever les yeux de l'écran pour regarder dans la direction de Callie. Elle sentit son souffle se couper et sa mâchoire tomber face à la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Les cheveux longs et soyeux de la Latina étaient lâchés et lui tombé en cascade sur sa nuque. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée, accentuant surtout les traits de ses yeux qui faisaient parfaitement ressortir la lueur mystérieuse habitant son regard. Arizona baissa son regard pour voir la magnifique robe noire épousant parfaitement ses formes voluptueuses. Elle s'arrêtait juste au-dessus des genoux, ce qui rendait les jambes de Callie encore plus attrayantes qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Sans parler du bustier qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine qu'Arizona n'arrivait plus à quitter des yeux. Elle lui donnait l'impression qu'elle la suppliait de la libérer et de l'embrasser. _

_Un éclaircissement lointain de gorge la fit sortir de sa contemplation et elle leva de nouveaux les yeux vers le visage de Callie qui avait pris une légère couleur rosée, ce qui ne faisait que la rendre encore plus attirante. _

_- Tu es magnifique… commenta Arizona dans un souffle._

_C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle l'a connaissait qu'elle la voyait dans une autre tenue que celle des recrues et Arizona ne put s'empêcher de penser que tout ce temps avait été une réelle perte._

_- Merci, répondit Callie avec un sourire timide. _

_Le regard que la blonde posait sur elle avait le don de la mettre dans un état second. Elle avait déjà était regardé de façon désireuse par le passé, mais la façon qu'Arizona avait de la dévisager faisait naître une multitude de papillons au creux de son estomac. Elle en oubliait presque qu'elle était en mission et surtout qu'elles n'étaient pas seules. Mais avec ces yeux azurs ancrées de désir posés sur elle, Callie arrivait facilement à oublier la présence de Lauren Boswell. Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de cette dernière qui s'éclaircit une nouvelle fois la gorge, un peu plus fort cette fois-ci._

_- Il serait peut-être temps qu'on revoit notre plan, déclara la hackeuse en lançant un regard perçant en direction d'Arizona qui reprenait lentement ses esprits._

_- Hum oui, répondit Arizona en se tournant vers elle. _

_Callie s'avança vers elles tandis que Lauren lui tendait une sorte de bipper et une oreillette._

_- Il faut que tu restes à moins d'un mètre de Suarez au moins trente minute pour qu'on puisse récupérer la totalité des données. Mets-ça dans ton sac, dit-elle en indiquant le bipper, et surtout fait attention à l'oreillette. S'il la voit, il saura qui tu es…_

_La Latina acquiesça légèrement avant de grimacer._

_- Et je fais quoi s'il ne s'intéresse pas à moi? demanda-t-elle inquiète._

_- Il ne verra que toi… répondit Arizona en la fixant intensément._

∞ _Fin Flash-Back ∞_

Si les surveillances et les filatures avaient bien appris une chose à Callie, c'était que durant ces heures de calme, il lui était impossible de ne pas ressasser ses pensées les plus pesantes. Et elle en faisait encore l'expérience, alors qu'elle était garée dans un coin isolé devant la maison du sénateur March, en compagnie de Mark, à surveiller le moindre mouvement venant de l'habitation. Les évènements en Colombie ne cessaient de se rejouer dans son esprit, l'amenant à se poser des centaines de questions. Arizona lui avait peut-être dit qu'elle ne voulait plus rien à faire avec elle, ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter pour elle.

- Tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec Robbins? demanda Mark à côté d'elle.

Callie se dégagea de sa paire de jumelles et se tourna vers lui avant de pousser un soupir. Elle laissa quelques secondes filer avant de lui raconter les évènements s'étant déroulé quelques jours avant.

- Donc tu penses que l'Agence est de mèche avec Zetrov? questionna Mark après qu'elle ait fini son récit.

- Je ne sais plus quoi penser, répondit Callie en soupirant. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il y a beaucoup de choses pas claires dans cette histoire.

- Et Robbins ne t'a pas cru?

Callie repensa au regard coléreux mais surtout empli de détresse qui avait décomposé le visage d'Arizona lorsqu'elle l'avait retenue à l'aéroport. Elle avait omis de parler à Mark de la conversation qu'elles avaient eue juste avant, lorsque la blonde lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle était prête à mourir pour tuer Zetrov. Sa voix continuait de la hanter et elle se sentait totalement impuissante face à ça.

- Je pense qu'une part d'elle se pose les mêmes questions que moi, finit-elle par dire après réflexion. Le truc, c'est qu'avec Arizona, on ne sait jamais vraiment ce qu'elle pense… Un moment, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que nous deux et la seconde d'après, elle redevient l'agent sans cœur qui n'en a rien à faire.

Elle reprit ses jumelles et les mit devant ses yeux, jetant un regard en direction de la maison. Mark l'observa quelques instants avant de tourner à son tour son attention vers l'objet de leur surveillance.

- Tu veux mon avis? demanda-t-il.

- Oui…

- Je pense que tu as toujours des sentiments pour elle.

Callie le lorgna d'un regard dubitatif tandis qu'il haussait les épaules. Elle laissa sa tête aller contre le dossier de son siège, réfléchissant aux paroles de son ami.

- Je suppose qu'Arizona restera toujours Arizona, commenta-t-elle finalement.

∞ _Flash-Back ∞_

_- Et si on montait dans ma suite pour boire un dernier verre? proposa Roberto Suarez._

_Arizona se mordit la langue, attendant la réponse de Callie à travers son oreillette, chose qui n'arriva pas et qui commença à l'inquiéter. Elle arrêta de faire les cents pas et se tourna vers Lauren Boswell, assise non-loin, toujours sur son ordinateur._

_- La connexion est rompue! s'exclama-t-elle à son adresse._

_- J'avais remarqué, répondit Boswell._

_- Et qu'attends-tu pour la rétablir?!_

_- Et que crois-tu que je suis en train d'essayer de faire? répliqua agacée Lauren._

_Elle pianota vivement sur son clavier, sous le regard inquisiteur d'Arizona qui commençait à s'impatienter. Après quelques minutes, lorsqu'elle vit que Boswell n'y arrivait pas, elle perdit son calme._

_- J'y vais! déclara-t-elle en s'avançant d'un pas décidé vers les armes posées sur une table un peu plus loin. _

_Elle en prit une qu'elle chargea immédiatement, tandis que Lauren abandonnait son poste pour la rejoindre. _

_- Tu ne peux pas y aller, tu risques de faire foirer la mission!_

_- On pourra toujours récupérer ces données un autre jour, dit Arizona en s'avançant en direction de la porte d'entrée. Mais il est hors de question que je laisse Callie à la merci de ce psychopathe…_

_- Torres savait dans quoi elle s'embarquait, rétorqua Lauren en s'avançant vers elle. _

_Arizona l'ignora et ouvrit la porte. Cependant, Lauren la referma juste après et la retint par les épaules._

_- Tu es trop impliquée émotionnellement Robbins!_

_Arizona s'apprêtait à se dégager de son étreinte violemment lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit s'échapper de l'ordinateur. Elle échangea un regard avec Boswell qui revint sur ses pas et s'installa de nouveau devant l'écran._

_- Le fichier a été totalement transféré, informa-t-elle. Torres a réussi…_

_À ce moment-là, Arizona entendit la voix de Callie retentir de nouveau dans son oreille. Cette dernière prenait congé auprès de Suarez avant de lui signifiait que tout allait bien. Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle retira l'oreillette et ferma les yeux quelques instants._

_- Tu vois qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter! remarqua dédaigneusement Lauren Boswell. _

_- Il aurait pu avoir découvert l'oreillette…_

_- Je pense surtout que tu n'es pas rationnelle lorsqu'on en vient à Torres, répondit l'autre blonde. Si tu veux mon avis, il faudrait que tu prennes un peu de recul vis-à-vis d'elle si tu ne veux pas mettre en péril ta place au sein de l'Agence…_

_Arizona ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer l'autre blonde. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait raison, elle était trop impliquée lorsqu'il s'agissait de Callie et il fallait que les choses changent très rapidement si elle ne voulait pas les mettre en danger toutes les deux._

_Une heure plus tard, c'est euphorique et prête à fêter sa première mission réussie que Callie se présenta devant la porte de la chambre d'hôtel d'Arizona. Elle frappa quelques coups mais devant l'absence de réponse, elle se décida à rentrer quand même. La lumière de la pièce était faible, tamisée._

_- Arizona? appela-t-elle doucement. _

_Mais toujours aucune trace de la blonde. Callie s'avança un peu plus et ce qu'elle vit lui donna une sensation nauséeuse au creux de l'estomac._

_Elle fixa le dos nu de Lauren Boswell, endormie dans le lit et dont les draps remontaient jusqu'à sa taille, elle aussi nue. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir derrière elle et vit Arizona sortir, vêtu d'un peignoir de l'hôtel et les cheveux mouillés. Cette dernière se figea lorsqu'elle remarqua sa présence._

_- Hey, lança mal-à-l'aise la blonde._

_Callie ne répondit pas. Après un dernier regard en direction du corps endormi dans le lit d'Arizona, elle se détourna et sortit de la chambre, sans dire un seul mot._

_Luttant contre son envie de la rattraper, Arizona s'avança vers la porte que Callie avait laissée ouverte et la referma doucement. _

∞ _Fin du Flash-Back ∞_

La surveillance du sénateur n'avait rien donné, comme depuis quelques jours. C'est donc dépitée que Callie entra dans son loft. Après avoir dit au revoir à Mark, la seule chose qu'elle souhaitait, c'était de prendre une douche chaude et de s'effondrer dans son lit pour un sommeil qu'elle espérait plus que tout réparateur.

Rien ne semblait vouloir fonctionner comme elle le voulait et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était lancée dans sa mission vendetta, elle commençait à douter de ses capacités. Webber lui avait bien fait comprendre que pour démanteler l'Underground, il fallait commencer par l'Undertaking. Et pour cela, il fallait absolument qu'elle lui apporte des preuves. Elle pensait qu'en prenant pour cible la seule femme figurant sur la liste de son père, elle trouverait quelques choses, mais il semblait que le sénateur March avait une vie des plus banales.

Elle secoua la tête et se dit qu'en quelques jours elle ne devait pas s'attendre à des miracles. Sa réussite dépendrait avant tout de sa patience et c'est sur cela qu'il fallait qu'elle se focalise. Elle s'avança donc en direction du living-room pour rejoindre sa chambre, mais elle remarqua la présence d'une personne, assise sur son grand canapé. Sans perdre une seconde, elle sortit son pistolet de derrière son dos et le pointa dans sa direction.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, dit Arizona d'une voix calme en se levant.

Elle leva les bras en signe de bonne volonté et s'avança doucement vers elle.

- Je suis ici en amie…

∞ _Flash-Back ∞_

_De loin, elle pouvait voir la tristesse se refléter sur le visage de Callie alors qu'elle était appuyée au bar de l'hôtel, un verre à la main. Arizona ne savait pas si c'était le fait qu'elle commençait à la connaitre mieux que personne ou si la brune possédait les yeux les plus expressifs au monde, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit pour traduire ses pensées ou ses sentiments. Et la voir triste, en cet instant précis et à cause d'elle, enlevait à Arizona toute la volonté qui l'avait amené à venir ici dans un premier temps. Mais avec une grande inspiration, elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers elle. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle s'installa sur le tabouret à côté d'elle. _

_Callie ne prit pas la peine de se tourner vers la personne qui venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Elle se contenta de boire une gorgée de son verre, tandis qu'elle entendait Arizona en commandait un aussi._

_- Je suis désolée pour ce que tu as vu, s'excusa la blonde après quelques instants._

_- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, finit par dire Callie d'une voix lente et rauque, traduisant les effets de l'alcool. Ce n'est pas comme si tu me devais quelques choses… _

_- Je sais. Mais c'était inapproprié sur une mission. Ta mission qui plus est…_

_Un rire jaune s'échappa de la gorge de Callie tandis qu'elle portait de nouveau son verra à ses lèvres. Si seulement Arizona savait à quel point elle n'en avait rien à faire de cette mission. Après un long silence, elle reprit la parole:_

_- Je n'ai pas rêvé… Ces regards, ces sourires que tu m'adressais… Ces compliments… Je ne les ai pas rêvés… Tu flirtais avec moi… Et comme une idiote, j'ai pensé que…_

_Avec un raclement de gorge, elle s'interrompit, ne remarquant pas que la mâchoire d'Arizona se serrait. Cette dernière avala difficilement sa salive avant de répondre._

_- Je suis désolée, dit-elle à nouveau. C'est ma nature d'être comme ça avec les femmes qui m'entourent… Mais je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs._

_Callie laissa de nouveau échapper un rire sans joie et acquiesça doucement, sans prononcer un seul mot._

_- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un pour toi Calliope… Et je tiens trop à notre amitié pour qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit et j'espère que ça ne changera rien…_

_Avalant d'une traite le reste de son verre, Callie se tourna enfin vers elle et se força à sourire._

_- Pas de soucis Arizona, déclara-t-elle. Tu n'as rien fait de mal…_

_Elle se leva de son tabouret toujours en souriant et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Elle tourna le dos à Arizona et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur sous les yeux de la blonde tandis que son sourire se fanait._

∞ _Fin du Flash-Back ∞_

- J'ai fait énormément d'erreur Calliope, déclara Arizona en finissant de lui raconter les découvertes qu'elle avait fait sur le Colonel et Zetrov, et je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir en en commettant quelques-unes…

Elle marqua une pause, cherchant la meilleure façon de formuler ce qu'elle souhaitait lui dire. Elle était assise sur le canapé, face à Callie, depuis un long moment maintenant, et elle s'était rendue compte que depuis qu'elle avait découvert la vérité sur le Colonel, c'était la première fois qu'elle savait ce qu'elle voulait faire.

- Mais si tu m'en donnes la chance, continua-t-elle, je suis avec toi à cent pour cent…

Callie ne put s'empêcher de sourire face aux paroles d'Arizona. Paroles qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé entendre un jour, même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Mais ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était la réalité. Arizona était assise face à elle et lui promettait de travailler à ses côtés.

Sans dire quoi que ce soit, elle posa sa main sur celle de la blonde et l'étreignit légèrement tout en acquiesçant.


End file.
